Il bambino degli Avengers L'amore di Steve Rogers
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: A seguito della vittoria su Thanos, il Capitano Rogers, ritornato incolume, è profondamente cambiato, è uno sciupafemmine. Con un solo limite, la promessa fatta a Tony, nuovo Direttore dell'Agenzia: niente sesso con le colleghe. Sarà difficile, per lui, mantenerla, quando, al posto di Barton e Romanoff, il Tenente dell'Aeronautica Rafflesia Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1 Agli ordini, Capitano!**

L'aveva vista venire verso di sé. L'uniforme blu dell'Aviazione degli Stati Uniti, con le stellette sulle spalle, la spilla col nome e qualche medaglia appuntata sopra il seno armonioso, la gonna a sigaretta, il berretto in mano. Aveva subito capito che fosse un regaluccio dei colleghi per il suo compleanno, che cadeva proprio in quel giorno. Un regalo fantastico!

La ragazza era davvero attraente. Mora, capelli corti e mossi, splendido personale e gambe affusolate, la carnagione candida, la boccuccia a forma di cuore e gli occhi del colore dell'oceano in tempesta. Molto fine ed elegante, per quel genere di lavoro. I colleghi avrebbero potuto scegliere un tipo consono ai suoi gusti, più sfacciata, modello Pamela Anderson…poteva accontentarsi, era uno schianto ugualmente. La mattinata si presentava in discesa.

'Capitano Rogers?' la voce educata di lei, che gli si rivolse, gli dette un brivido sulla colonna vertebrale, immaginando cosa sarebbe venuto dopo. Da vicino, era ancora meglio.

'Sono io!' borioso e supponente.

'Tenente Rafflesia Tyler, sono ai suoi ordini, da oggi' gli fece il saluto militare e gli porse una busta di carta.

Riproduzione perfetta, pensò. Anche la divisa, identica a quella vera. I servizi che fornivano ragazze per feste e varie amenità, erano perfezionisti fino nei minimi dettagli.

'Bene, tesoro, posso chiederti tutto quello che voglio? L'importante è che inizi a spogliarti e prima possibile! Andiamo di là?' le fece l'occhiolino, con sguardo provocatorio, indicando la sala relax e la vide perplessa.

Bucky, limitrofo, lo toccò sul braccio 'Steve, che stai dicendo?'.

Si voltò, Barnes era serio e leggermente in imbarazzo. Thor, Bruce e Sam lo fissavano, esterrefatti. Intuì, in un secondo, che non gli avevano prenotato alcuna prestazione straordinaria. Aprì la busta che la moretta gli aveva dato, rompendo il sigillo…Dio Santo…quella donna era stata comandata a far parte degli Avengers, ed era ai suoi ordini!

Gli sovvennero alla mente le lunghe disquisizioni con Tony e gli altri. Barton era andato definitivamente in pensione per dedicarsi alla famiglia; Romanoff, lasciatasi con Banner, era in giro per il mondo, e Stark, alla sua età e coi suoi acciacchi, spesso soprassedeva a partecipare alle missioni con gli altri Vendicatori. Cosicché solo lui e Buck erano in grado di pilotare il Quinjet, in maniera quasi decente.

Tony aveva selezionato una decina di curricula e glieli aveva dati da esaminare; alla fine, erano stati tutti concordi su uno solo…in effetti, non c'erano nomi, sugli stati di servizio che avevano esaminato, solo numeri. Cavolo, quella era il pilota che avevano tirato fuori dal cappello a cilindro?!

Urtato a morte, e pronto a litigare col Direttore dello Shield, la interloquì 'Deve esserci stato uno spiacevole equivoco. Tenente, mi dia cinque minuti' le fece cenno di sedersi, sul divano della sala d'attesa.

Subito dopo, a passo svelto, si mosse verso l'ascensore.

Steve, entrando, con la furia di un uragano, aveva quasi divelto la porta. Tony, certo che il collega si sarebbe precipitato nella sua stanza, aveva avvertito Maria Hill, da tempo diventata la sua assistente personale, pregandola di tentare di fermarlo. Non c'era stato verso.

'L'ho scambiata per una spogliarellista! E' tutta colpa tua!'. Sbraitava. Gesticolava, con le mani. Farneticava. Enunciava le teorie bislacche sul genere femminile che aveva maturato, nel post Thanos.

A seguito della vittoria sul mostro viola e del ripristino dell'universo conosciuto, il Capitano era profondamente cambiato. Forse per lo shock. Aveva perso i modi gentili e garbati che lo avevano caratterizzato. Quell'educazione tipica del millennio precedente, dal quale proveniva. Non era più il ragazzo galante, timido, impacciato ed introverso che aveva avuto il piacere di conoscere.

Le donne, intuendo le sue debolezze, lo avevano sempre preso in giro, usato e fatto soffrire, avvicinandolo perché era un Avenger e Capitan America.

Si era scocciato, decidendo fosse giunto il suo momento per le conquiste e le avventure. Aveva acquisito, da un giorno all'altro, una strana ed assurda consapevolezza di sé.

Strumentalizzando la propria avvenenza e la propria fama, intrecciava una relazione via l'altra. Relazione...parola grossa, aveva commentato Bruce. Per Steve, erano notti isolate, di sfrenata ginnastica a due. Aveva comprato un letto, con una testata di legno, e, con un coltellino svizzero, ci incideva una tacca col rispettivo nome di ciascuna donna, dopo averla utilizzata come un kleenex. Sposate, fidanzate o single. Importante, che gli piacessero e fossero disponibili a soddisfarlo.

Non guardava in faccia nessuno. Frequentava ragazze comuni, modelle ed attrici. Era finito pure più volte sui tabloid. Una figuraccia per i Vendicatori.

Ogni volta che uscivano tutti insieme, la serata si concludeva con Rogers che corteggiava, sfacciatamente, la malcapitata di turno. Gli amici erano sempre più urtati. Thor, Bruce e Sam avevano quasi smesso di frequentarlo, in quei frangenti. Banner non voleva proprio più saperne; aveva rotto con Nat, malamente, e a seguito della batosta, le scene ed i racconti del collega gli erano sgraditi più che mai. Da scienziato, tormentava Stark perché convincesse Steve ad andare da un bravo psicologo...meglio, un sessuologo.

Pure Tony si era allineato. Il Capitano si era portato a letto tutte le amiche di Pepper, senza remore o vergogna. Sua moglie era così arrabbiata, per le invettive ricevute dalle ex conoscenti, che lo aveva quasi bandito; senza contare che, da quando erano diventati genitori del piccolo Danny, facevano una vita molto riservata e non volevano stare in mezzo alle imbecillità altrui.

L'unico che teneva duro era Barnes, per via della storica e viscerale amicizia. A volte, persino lui pareva volersi arrendere, di fronte a questo spiacevolissimo cambiamento. Erano addirittura venuti alle mani; in occasione di un aperitivo, gli aveva presentato una ragazza, cui pareva tenesse particolarmente, e Rogers se ne era bellamente fregato. A mo' di sfida, l'aveva conquistata, per un'unica e solitaria notte di sesso. Giù, il giorno seguente, botte da orbi, come solo i maschi sapevano fare, alla palestra della base. Almeno Bucky si era sfogato.

In questo delirio di onnipotenza, c'era un'unica regola, che Steve rispettava, impostagli da Tony, che, dalla dipartita terrena di Fury, era il nuovo Direttore dell'Agenzia: niente relazioni con colleghe e dipendenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D..

Aveva acconsentito, controvoglia, ed era riuscito a darsi una calmata, per lo meno sul lavoro.

In fondo, le tentazioni erano poche, pochissime.

Finora...

Stark attese che smettesse di urlare.

'Dovevi dirmelo. Un Tenente dell'Aeronautica! L'ho invitata ad appartarsi con me per lo spogliarello, perché pensavo fosse un vostro regalo!' Cap era fuori di sé.

'A proposito, tanti auguri. Me ne stavo scordando. Comunque te lo avevo anticipato. Anzi, voi altri, e soprattutto tu, avete avuto l'ultima parola nella scelta del pilota del Quinjet' Tony tentò di rabbonirlo.

'Solo perché, sui curricula che ci hai dato, non c'erano le foto. Non avrei mai scelto lei! È bellissima. Uno schianto. E in divisa! Una istigazione al peccato!' Era stato chiaro e diretto.

Dalla porta aperta, si affacciarono Bruce, Thor, Sam e James.

'Meglio così, Rogers. Se fosse stata una racchia, ti saresti lamentato ugualmente' Bucky non aveva torto.

'Steve, abbiamo fatto un accordo, tempo fa. Fuori dall'ambiente lavorativo, frequenta chi vuoi e come vuoi. Qui, per piacere, contieniti!' Stark gli ricordò la promessa e l'altro annuì.

'È di là, che ti aspetta. Che pensi di dirle?' Banner era in imbarazzo, per il collega.

'Qualcosa mi inventerò, cazzo!' non era affatto convinto di poter rimediare alla figuraccia.

'È venuta per pilotare e pare sia un asso. Mostriamole l'aereo. Secondo me, amico, in questi casi, il silenzio è d'oro' l'asgardiano, saggiamente, suggerì.

'Andate, firmo delle carte e vi raggiungo, per salutarla' Tony li invitò ad affrettarsi.

Aveva letto su tabloid ed internet delle innumerevoli storie di Capitan America. Era pieno di foto sue, con ragazze appariscenti e discinte. Una a sera, si vociferava. L'interessato aveva rilasciato, spesso, interviste dal contenuto di cattivo gusto. Commenti surreali sulle donne. Si era preparata ad un modo di fare _sui generis_. Ma mai così...l'aveva scambiata per una spogliarellista, caspita!

Resosi conto di aver mal interpretato, l'aveva lasciata lì, ad attenderlo. Gli altri Avengers si erano, educatamente, presentati, e dopo, avevano seguito Rogers. Passata mezz'ora, erano tornati, tutti insieme.

L'avevano scortata all'hangar della base, per un primo approccio con il jet. In evidente disagio, Steve non le aveva rivolto la parola. Per fortuna, i colleghi erano leggermente più loquaci, vista la situazione, soprattutto Bucky. Capelli castani lunghi all'orecchio, le iridi azzurre ed uno splendido sorriso, il braccio in vibranio che spiccava alla vista, tentava di colmare i silenzi dell'amico.

Smise di farci caso, non appena vide il Quinjet. Dio, era favoloso! Le brillarono gli occhi e, senza dire nulla a nessuno, affrettò il passo. Fece un giro intorno al velivolo, quasi correndo! Ed un altro!

I quattro uomini, di lato, furono raggiunti da Tony e da Rodhes, che ogni tanto partecipava alle missioni coi Vendicatori e quel giorno era in visita.

'Rafflesia' il nero la chiamò.

La ragazza lo raggiunse 'Colonello! Non speravo di trovarti qui!'. Era evidente si conoscessero.

'Benvenuta fra noi! Lui è Tony Stark' lo presentò.

'Sono quello che ha fatto carte false per averla, Tenente' Iron Man la lusingò. Era moro, col pizzetto, degli occhiali da vista eccentrici, vestito con un completo formale, ma coloratissimo.

'La signorina qui presente è un pilota eccezionale, un grande talento, come suo padre, d'altronde. Come vanno le cose?' Rodhes la sollecitò.

Lei impallidì 'Non bene, ma è un combattente'. Lo aveva fissato negli occhi, con tristezza.

Probabilmente non era in buona salute, rifletté Rogers.

La Tyler continuò, muovendo la testa, in direzione dell'aereo 'Posso salire?'.

'Certo, è tutto suo!' Stark acconsentì, vedendola dirigersi verso la scaletta.

La seguirono, a ruota, per fare gli onori di casa, ma non fu necessario. Dette una rapida scorsa alla strumentazione, parecchio incuriosita.

'Chi pilota di voi?' domandò loro.

'Tony è molto bravo, io e Barnes ce la caviamo...per questo è qui, cavarsela per gli Avengers non è sufficiente!' Steve rispose, per tutti.

La donna sfiorò l'imbottitura del seggiolino di pilotaggio, quasi timorosa. Poi sedette al posto di comando, quello che le sarebbe spettato. Esaminò, a fondo, la plancia e pose diverse domande tecniche.

Stark ribatté, in difficoltà, pregandola di approfondire con ingegneri e progettisti, a cui l'avrebbe indirizzata. In seguito, considerando concluso l'itinerario turistico, propose un pranzo veloce, alla mensa dell'Agenzia, dove i Vendicatori si recavano spesso, per motivi di socialità.

In fila coi vassoi, intanto che il Colonello Rodhes faceva conversazione con la nuova arrivata e Steve non smetteva di sbuffare, a più non posso, e, parallelamente, di rispondere agli innumerevoli messaggi di auguri ricevuti sul cellulare, ad Iron Man venne un'ideona! L'ispirazione l'aveva tratta dalle parole della sua dolce mogliettina, che inveiva, spessissimo, contro Cap ed i suoi insensati comportamenti.

'Tenente, potrei farle una domanda indiscreta?' si buttò, non appena si sedettero a tavola. La donna le era accanto, di fronte Rogers e Barnes, gli altri limitrofi.

'Sì, certo. Forse sarebbe meglio smettere di far riferimento ai gradi militari e darsi del tu, se per voi va bene. Credo mi sentirei più a mio agio' lei tentò con Stark; Steve le pareva un tipo rigidissimo e non faceva che scrutarla di sottecchi, fra un boccone e l'altro.

'Ottimo, concordo. Dunque, Rafflesia, ho letto, nel tuo stato di servizio, che non sei sposata. Sei fidanzata, o stai con qualcuno?' il Direttore lanciò la bomba, nel mezzo del pasto.

Che razza di richiesta cretina e poco opportuna! Bruce alzò gli occhi al cielo, ci mancava si mettesse a cazzeggiare pure Tony. Comunque, un po' di curiosità l'avevano, era una ragazza tanto bella.

La Tyler replicò, meravigliata 'Non frequento nessuno, in questo periodo. Perché volevi saperlo? Sarebbe stato un problema?'.

Rogers, stranamente sollevato dalle parole appena pronunciate, si voltò verso Stark, che aveva, in viso, quell'espressione peculiare e compiaciuta di quando fregava qualcuno.

'Tutt'altro. Stasera ci sarà una festa, organizzata dallo S.H.I.E.L.D., per il compleanno di Steve, che cade proprio oggi! Vorrei che lo accompagnassi! Si tratta di lavoro!' si era buttato.

'Assolutamente no, ti avevo detto che mi sarei introdotto da solo!' il Capitano quasi si alzò dalla sedia, gridando. Poiché i commensali dei tavoli attigui si erano girati verso di lui, si rimise giù. Detestava le chiacchiere. 'Perché?' sibilò, a bassa voce.

'E' l'occasione per presentare Rafflesia alla stampa, come componente della squadra. Soprattutto, visto l'ultimo party a cui abbiamo partecipato tutti assieme, vorrei un po' di tranquillità. Si tratta di poche ore. A mezzanotte, mangiata la torta, sarai libero di fare quello che ti pare, con chiunque tu voglia, come al solito' il collega tentò di convincerlo, ricordando la rissa che avevano dovuto sedare ed in cui Steve era stato pesantemente coinvolto, mesi prima, in una nota discoteca della città.

'Tony, non ha tutti i torti, ci siamo conosciuti stamattina...' la moretta non era affatto contenta.

'Mi dispiace che non vi aggradi...tuttavia, sono il vostro capo, e per quello che mi riguarda è un ordine. In caso contrario, annullo la festa; dei soldi sprecati, non mi interessa' minacciò.

'Sei diventato un ricattatore?! Va bene, mi arrendo!' Steve dovette acconsentire, aveva invitato tanta di quella gente e non poteva tirarsi indietro all'ultimo; tutto sommato la collega era molto carina, con lei a fianco avrebbe fatto un figurone e dopo averla riaccompagnata, avrebbe dato inizio alla vera baldoria con le altre pollastrelle, che teneva in caldo.

Il Tenente annuì, malvolentieri.

'Perfetto, vi manderò a prendere da una limousine. Ci vediamo più tardi e mi raccomando la puntualità! Devo andare a letto presto!' Stark si congedò, lasciandoli interdetti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2 Il compleanno di Steve**

Arrivato sotto casa sua, si augurò fosse puntuale, come richiesto da Tony. Era già lì, e lo aspettava, all'interno del portone del palazzo.

Beh, meno male...le sue sgallettate lo facevano attendere per ore, a volte, ed era snervante.

Scese dall'auto, per farla accomodare e salutarla. Gli venne incontro, seria, un vestito di seta ed organza rosso scuro, con delle bretelline, scollato sulla schiena, la stoffa leggera della gonna che si apriva, lateralmente, come un fiore che sbocciava, i sandali altissimi scuri; un trucco impalpabile e sofisticato, i capelli sistemati sulla nuca, con delle mollettine ricoperte di strass, nessun gioiello tranne l'orologio di foggia maschile ed una piccola pochette a forma di bustina. Semplice, elegante e raffinata! Proprio una meraviglia; non era abituato a donne di quel genere!

'Ciao' le aprì lo sportello e lei salì.

'Buonasera, Capitano'.

'Steve, per favore...si era detto niente gradi' la pregò.

'Sì, tu però sei Capitan America' lo redarguì, ridendo.

'Appunto, non ricordarmelo!'.

'Steve, allora; mi spiace che Tony ci abbia incastrato in questa specie di assurdo appuntamento. C'è qualcosa che devo sapere?'.

'Ho il divieto assoluto di provarci con le dipendenti dell'Agenzia e le colleghe. Quindi, obbligandomi a presentarmi con te, è sicuro che stasera non combinerò i miei soliti guai. Devo scusarmi io, non tu, per questo coinvolgimento' era stato sincero.

'Ci sono stati dei problemi, in passato?'.

'Tendo a mettermi nei casini, da un po' di tempo a questa parte. Cerco di divertirmi il più possibile e di godermi la vita, come piace a me. I miei amici non condividono le scelte che ho fatto nell'ultimo periodo'.

'A volte capita. L'importante è che sia soddisfatto, contento! Lo sei?'.

Titubò 'Penso di sì'. Era graziosissima e gentile. Aveva al polso sinistro un orologio, da pilota, poco confacente all'abbigliamento tanto elegante obbligatorio per la serata. Lo incuriosì...

Caspita, non le aveva nemmeno portato nulla, di solito non si presentava a mani vuote. Ebbe un desiderio. Bussò al vetro divisorio della limousine e quando l'autista lo abbassò, gli chiese di fermarsi, un paio di isolati più avanti.

Scese al volo 'Aspettami, torno subito!'.

Lo vide sparire in un minuto, nel suo smoking scuro; le parve in un negozio di fiori. Rifletté, nel frattempo. Doveva ammetterlo, era l'uomo più attraente che avesse incontrato. Un bel corpo, ed un bel viso. Gli occhi azzurri, luminosi. I capelli castani chiari, leggermente lunghi. Il candido sorriso e la barba gli donavano un'aria molto sexy. La cosa che le piaceva di più era il suo aspetto da bravo ragazzo. Quello della porta accanto, quello da sposare. Non le erano mai interessati gli stronzi, i tormentati. Tuttavia, ciò che aveva letto e sentito su di lui corrispondeva alla persona che si era ritrovata davanti, almeno in parte; comunque era come voleva mostrarsi agli occhi del mondo, un dongiovanni alla ricerca continua di sesso occasionale.

Tra un pensiero e l'altro, lo vide ritornare e sedersi accanto, una scatolina di plastica trasparente fra le mani. 'Ecco, è per te!' le porse l'astuccio, che conteneva un nastrino da polso, rosso scuro, dello stesso colore del suo vestito, con sopra due rose bianche intrecciate. Faceva molto ballo dell'ultimo anno del liceo. Tuttavia, era veramente delizioso e romantico.

Lo tolse dalla scatola e lo indossò 'Grazie, è splendido, adoro le rose bianche! Non dovevi!'.

Certo di aver colto nel segno, controbatté 'Volevo, però! Mi faceva piacere, sul serio'.

Ci fu un attimo di imbarazzo ed alcuni minuti di silenzio, intanto che giungevano al locale. Gli era parsa un pochino sulle spine, non solo per il regalo.

'Tutto bene?'.

'No. Steve, perdonami, non sono granché amante di eventi sociali, fotografi, giornalisti e riflettori. Devo dire o fare qualcosa di particolare?'.

Gli fece tenerezza, pareva una bambina in difficoltà 'Stai tranquilla, io sono abituato. Ora che arriviamo, seguimi. Ti starò vicino ed entreremo, come nulla fosse. Non rispondere ad alcuna domanda. I media sono avvoltoi ed interpretano sempre tutto nel modo sbagliato!'.

C'era già una miriade di persone posizionate ad aspettarli; cameraman, giornalisti e semplici fan. La festa del Capitano era un evento. Quest'ultimo fece come promessole. Le aprì la portiera, la prese sottobraccio e l'accompagnò sul red carpet, davanti l'entrata. Dalle transenne urla e grida, pupazzi di pelouche lanciati verso Rogers, ragazze che piangevano. Un delirio. Lui si fermò per qualche autografo e foto, sempre tenendola stretta, accanto a sé, e provando a sorriderle. Sembrava terrorizzata, da quella folla.

'E' la tua fidanzata, Cap?' chiese un giornalista.

'E' il Tenente Rafflesia Tyler, il nuovo componente degli Avengers!' la presentò.

'Da quanto state insieme? Siete una coppia bellissima!' un'altra voce strillò. Le altre persone si allinearono, battendo le mani ed incitando 'Bacio, bacio' oppure 'Solo un bacio, solo uno scatto, dobbiamo lavorare anche noi!'.

La donna era turbata da tanti schiamazzi e dal loro tenore. Il collega la prese per mano, trascinandola all'interno del locale, sito all'interno di un grande albergo 'I soliti sciacalli, non badarci, vieni!'.

Fortunatamente, riuscirono ad entrare, senza ulteriori problemi. Limitrofi all'ingresso, ad aspettarli, Tony ed una donna bionda, molto fine, con in braccio un bambino moro, che piangeva a dirotto.

'Avevo detto niente ragazzini! Come vi è saltato in mente di portare Danny alla festa?' Steve si lamentò.

Pepper, sull'orlo delle lacrime anche lei, gli rispose malissimo 'La tata ha l'influenza, non sapevo a chi lasciarlo e sono giorni che strilla a tutte le ore, non dormiamo più…che dovevo fare? Invece di ringraziarmi perché ho fatto di tutto per non mancare!'.

Il piccolo era paonazzo nel volto, rigato da lucciconi.

'Posso provare?' la Tyler allargò le braccia, per farsi consegnare il pupo 'ho fatto la baby sitter, per molti anni, per pagarmi gli studi e ci so fare con i bambini…magari ha qualche colichetta'.

La bionda fu incerta.

'Lei è Rafflesia, te ne avevo parlato, Pep…dai' suo marito la esortò.

'Mi spiace, il tuo vestito è così bello: se lo sporcasse, come faresti?' l'altra era preoccupata.

'Lo porterò in lavanderia, comunque! Sei carino carino…' acchiappò il piccolo, gli dette un bacino e lo mise a pancia in sotto, utilizzando entrambe le braccia per cullarlo. Quello si zittì, all'istante.

'Sei brava sul serio!' Steve si complimentò.

'Grazie, è un miracolo' mormorò Tony.

Pepper si sedette, sconfortata e stanca morta, su un divanetto.

Rafflesia fece un cenno a Stark e lui la raggiunse.

'Direttore, ti conosco da poco, ma sia tu sia tua moglie avete delle occhiaie profonde. E necessità di riposo…in quest'hotel ci saranno delle camere libere e sei miliardario. Dammi retta, andate a dormire qualche ora, terrò io Danny. Lasciami la borsa del cambio e il seggiolino e dimmi quando deve fare la prossima poppata! Fidati, starà benissimo e tu non rischierai il divorzio!' fu assertiva e molto cortese.

Tony la osservò, rimuginando qualche secondo 'Rogers, non è che ti offendi se scompariamo?'.

'Figurati, ha ragione lei!' in effetti, i due amici erano a pezzi e la ragazza sapeva il fatto suo.

'Provo a convincerla!' si diresse verso Pepper, che acconsentì immediatamente, sollevata. Il Tenente le aveva fatto un'ottima impressione, e il figlio dormiva come un angioletto.

'Sei stata davvero in gamba, entriamo!' il Capitano, con la sacca dei pannolini in una mano ed il seggiolino nell'altra, la sospinse, in direzione dei suoi numerosi ospiti, che, pronti per gli auguri e gli abbracci, si zittirono, non appena videro il piccolo addormentato.

Certo, rifletté Steve, sai che serata si presentava!

'Ciao…guarda come dorme il diavoletto…come ci sei riuscita?' Banner, sopraggiunto, aveva dato un buffetto al bambino, di cui era padrino di battesimo. Il dottore era un uomo piacevole, occhi marroni e capelli castani perennemente arruffati, gli occhiali da vista che gli davano un'aria da studioso.

'Con un po' di calma e di pazienza; sai, a volte, i genitori sono troppo coinvolti, troppo emotivi!'.

'Vero! Ti possiamo aiutare?' Bucky si offrì.

Cavolo, invece di fargli da spalla per il rimorchio, con tutte le ragazze che già aveva adocchiato e che lo attendevano adoranti, perdeva tempo col moccioso! Cap era fuori di sé.

'Non saprei. Trovatemi un posticino tranquillo, lontano dalla confusione!' li pregò.

'Sì, ottima idea, c'è già un caos pazzesco! Steve, hai invitato troppe persone, come al solito, e nemmeno li conosci. Sarebbe stato meglio organizzare solo fra noi' si lamentò Thor.

'E' un party ed è il mio compleanno, mica una messa! Siete dei rompiscatole, potevate rimanere a casa, invece di presentarvi col muso lungo fino ai piedi, senza un minimo di voglia di divertirvi. Comunque, a mezzanotte tolgo le tende, statene certi e senza di voi!' inquieto, si allontanò.

Barnes e Sam avevano individuato dei sofà, con una tavolo annesso, leggermente defilati e si erano seduti tutti lì, tranne Rogers. I colleghi erano andati in avanscoperta al ricco buffet, e tornati con piatti stracolmi di leccornie. Erano amabili e molto simpatici. Rafflesia aveva apprezzato la loro gentilezza. In fondo, erano ragazzi normalissimi. Dopo un'oretta, preparò il biberon per il piccolo, che si era destato e glielo somministrò. Quando si accorse di doverlo cambiare, pensò fosse meglio qualcuno la accompagnasse in bagno, gli altri erano al bar per una gara di shortini e preferì non disturbarli.

Notò che il Capitano, fra una chiacchiera e l'altra, si era fermato, da solo, a bere una birra e tentò con lui. Prese la borsa e gli andò vicino 'Scusami, mi aiuteresti con Danny?'.

Un incubo, questo ragazzino…'Che ti serve?'.

'Vieni ai servizi con me, sto più tranquilla!'.

La seguì, scocciato.

Lei entrò, nella toilette, dov'era il fasciatoio e, con mosse abilissime, cambiò il pannolino, dando a Steve quello sporco. 'Buttalo nel cestino, per piacere!'.

'Che puzza mostruosa…diavolo, un compleanno davvero di merda…oh scusa, mi è scappato!' la solita figuraccia, con quella ragazza non ne erano mancate.

Lei sghignazzò 'Figurati, ti capisco, ho trascorso tutta la serata con un mocciosetto di quattro mesi… delizioso, devo dire!'.

'Tieni duro, Cenerentola!' provò a essere spiritoso 'E' proprio bellino. Vorresti dei figli tuoi?' aggiunse, guardando Danny.

Chissà perché glielo aveva domandato…si rabbuiò 'Ho dei problemi all'utero, è molto improbabile che riesca a rimanere incinta!'. Non lo raccontava a nessuno, le era uscito con insolita naturalezza.

L'altro rimase senza parole 'Scusa, mi spiace, dico sempre la cosa più scema!'. Si mortificò, evidentemente, per lei, era un tasto molto dolente ed indigesto.

'Non importa, lascia stare…' fece la vaga, rientrando nel salone, col bambino in braccio.

'Giratevi da questa parte! Una bella foto, Capitano!' un fotografo fece diversi scatti, immortalandoli tutti e tre insieme 'Siete proprio favolosi e vostro figlio vi somiglia moltissimo!'.

'Non è nostro...guarda che roba, che idioti' Steve si stava stizzendo.

'E' inutile che te la prendi; il piccolo ha i capelli scuri come Tony e come Rafflesia e gli occhi azzurri come quelli di Pepper ed i tuoi, mica c'è nulla di male ad averlo pensato!' Sam provò a calmarlo.

'Per fortuna, non è tuo, Rogers…con un padre come te, sai come veniva su! Isterico!' Bucky lo prese in giro.

'Vi detesto, stasera mi state irritando più del solito!' tornò dai suoi invitati, per evitare ulteriori questioni coi colleghi.

Il Tenente Tyler fece riaddormentare il piccolo e lo posizionò nel seggiolino, lasciandolo a Banner e Thor, che le parvero adatti alla funzione. Voleva almeno fare un giro. Si sentiva osservata, e non sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti: era il nuovo componente gli Avengers e donna.

Si servì di un cocktail alla frutta ed uscì sulla terrazza. La serata era tiepida ed il cielo terso. Si vedevano le stelle, e giocò a riconoscere le costellazioni più note.

'Troppo casino dentro?' la voce del Capitano alle sue spalle. L'aveva seguita!

'No, mi ero incantata a guardare le stelle, hanno sempre il loro fascino…'.

L'uomo la contemplava, assorto, fissandola 'I tuoi occhi sembrano stelle…è una sfumatura di blu particolarissima, mai vista…'.

Lei non rispose, stupita di quel complimento inaspettato. Sentì che le sfiorava il polso sinistro, passando la mano sopra l'orologio e si ritrasse.

'L'avevo notato prima in auto…come mai porti un orologio di foggia tanto maschile, n un'occasione come questa?' il contatto con la sua pelle lo aveva avvinto ed era molto interessato all'oggetto. Era un cronografo in metallo, sia la corona sia il cinturino, col quadrante nero, con delle ali stilizzate all'interno…forse un Breitling.

'Era di mio papà, il riconoscimento dell'Aeronautica quando è diventato Tenente. Ha voluto darlo a me, e non lo tolgo mai'.

'Quindi ho capito bene, anche tuo padre volava?'.

'Sì, è Colonello dell'Aviazione degli Stati Uniti, ora in pensione. E' piuttosto famoso…pilotava i jet durante la Guerra del Golfo, forse ne avrai sentito parlare' minimizzò.

'Andrew Tyler? Scherzi?'.

'No, è lui!'

'E' un eroe di guerra, ha guadagnato tutte le onorificenze possibili! Cavolo, se buon sangue non mente, con te abbiamo fatto un affare' Steve era piacevolmente meravigliato.

'Capitano, ho imparato prima a volare e poi a camminare, già a pochi mesi di vita, mio padre mi portava con sé; per il resto non so…per pilotare, non mi batte nessuno' non lo disse per vantarsi, il tono era discreto e contenuto.

'Sono curioso di vederti all'opera! Non sta bene? Stamane ne parlavi con Jim!'.

'Il male del secolo, purtroppo; è complicato e no, non sta affatto bene, grazie per avermelo chiesto' non era solo stronzo, Capitan America; era affabile e cortese, quando voleva, quel poco che voleva!

'Prego; mi dispiace moltissimo, gli auguro il meglio. A proposito di auguri, mi tocca spegnere le candeline! Mi fai compagnia? Lo faccio e ce ne andiamo' la invitò a seguirlo.

Grazie a Dio, Steve aveva soffiato sulle sue candeline, e mezz'ora dopo, aveva salutato tutti, per congedarsi insieme alla Tyler, che aveva restituito il figlio ai coniugi Stark. Il piccolo dormiva ancora, con un'espressione angelica nel volto, ed i suoi genitori l'avevano ringraziata decine di volte.

Lei e Cap avevano ripreso la limousine.

'Non ce la facevo più, che pesantezza sono diventati i miei amici. Ti lascio a casa e continuo la serata, senza di loro, ovviamente' Rogers aveva già fatto programmi.

'Dove vai di bello?'.

'In un altro locale, con delle amiche. Una festicciola più riservata. Ti va di partecipare?' Non le pareva il tipo e non avrebbe dovuto invitarla, però aveva provato. L'attirava parecchio e l'idea che frequentarla fosse proibito e lei intoccabile rendeva il tutto più eccitante. Una sfida.

'Meglio di no' glissò.

'Capisco. Non ti fidi e non ti piaccio. Strano, hanno tutte un debole per me' mormorò, divertito.

'Siamo colleghi e Tony mi è parso chiaro, su questo punto. Ti conosco poco e le cose che ho letto sui giornali sono state confermate dai tuoi comportamenti, almeno in parte...'.

'Sono una cattiva frequentazione, intendi?'.

'Non mi permetterei mai e non credo sia così. Steve, cambiamo discorso, sennò non ne usciamo. Tanti auguri!' aprì la pochette e gli porse una busta di carta, ivi contenuta.

'Cos'è?'.

'Apri e lo scoprirai!'.

Strappò la parte superiore, sgranando gli occhi. Due biglietti, per la finale dei play off degli Yankees. Posti da urlo! Porca miseria, un super regalo!

'Grazie...sapessi quanto li ho cercati. Come lo sapevi?'.

'Stamattina ho sentito Bucky che ne parlava con Sam. Buon compleanno!'.

'È la cosa più bella di questa giornata! Grazie infinite!'. Era colpito.

'Anch'io adoro il baseball e sono molto tifosa della squadra. Ero certa ti avrebbero fatto piacere!'.

'Più che piacere!' Era esaltato.

'Sono contenta...ciao, a domani...divertiti, buona serata' lo salutò, scendendo dall'auto.

'A domani, Tenente!' Non la perse di vista, fino a che non entrò nel portone del suo palazzo, i biglietti ancora in mano, la bocca asciutta, uno strano senso di vuoto nel petto. Si sentì uno stupido, come ai tempi di Brooklyn, quando era alto un metro e mezzo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3 Facciamo conoscenza!**

'Che schifooo!' Bucky era stato preso di striscio, tra il viso e la spalla, da uno schizzo enorme di vomito.

'Lo aveva detto di non salire a bordo, se non eravamo sicuri di star bene...che macello!' Thor guardava, disgustato, la strumentazione ed il pavimento sporco, mentre Bruce era andato di corsa in bagno, a rimettere pure lui, per il ribrezzo.

Quella mattina, la Tyler effettuava il suo primo volo ed aveva chiesto se qualcuno di loro volesse partecipare, spiegando che avrebbe sollecitato il jet, eseguendo figure alla massima velocità, per comprendere limiti e possibilità del mezzo.

Aveva chiarito che, a volte, quel tipo di accelerazioni non erano semplici da tollerare per il fisico umano e aveva domandato se avessero fatto una colazione abbondante, per evitare brutte sorprese.

Tony e Sam, capita l'antifona, avevano soprasseduto, preferendo osservare l'esibizione da terra.

Thor, Steve, Bucky e Banner, diversamente, erano voluti andare. L'asgardiano, biondo e scultoreo, aveva un fisico spettacolare ed una grande resistenza, Barnes e Bruce erano curiosissimi e la mattina prendevano solo un caffè.

Rogers aveva fatto subito sì col capo, senza una parola; non avrebbe mai perso un minuto in compagnia della collega giacché quest'ultima si era presentata con una tuta blu fornita dall'Agenzia, elasticizzata, che ne faceva risaltare le curve, una ad una, e non era riuscito a smettere di fissarle le tette, il divin culetto e, soprattutto, il monte di Venere, in evidenza fra le gambe. Era ipnotizzato da quella visione e, ogni volta che la guardava, arrossiva come un adolescente. Almeno con la barba lunga, si notava poco.

Buck se ne era, comunque, accorto; aveva preferito non esprimersi in merito, gli sembrava fosse tornato il vecchio Cap che conosceva, in quella situazione. Gli aveva suggerito, tuttavia, di rimanere a terra, poiché l'amico fraterno aveva raccontato di essere venuto alla base, diretto, dai festeggiamenti terminati all'alba, previo passaggio nella tavola calda che abitualmente frequentava. Dato che l'appetito di Steve era insaziabile in ogni campo, immaginava cosa avesse potuto ingurgitare, solo poche ora prima. L'altro se ne era fregato, anzi aveva portato sul Quinjet una merendina.

Rafflesia li aveva ammoniti di tenere le cinture allacciate e di reggersi, ed aveva eseguito un insieme di acrobazie: un giro della morte e diverse manovre più complesse, abbinate fra loro.

I colleghi erano elettrizzati; Thor esaltato e Bucky a ruota.

Bruce, infervorato, vedendo che si approssimava il momento dell'atterraggio, l'aveva pregata di compiere un'altra figura.

Solo Rogers, in quei frangenti, era rimasto zitto. Barnes aveva notato che fosse diventato verde, in viso. Aveva iniziato a sudare e si teneva una mano sulla bocca. Non aveva fatto in tempo a chiedergli se si sentisse bene, poiché il Tenente, acconsentendo alla richiesta di Banner, si era buttata in un avvitamento. Già al primo giro a testa in giù, Steve aveva spruzzato, dalla bocca, un fiotto di liquido giallastro, di fronte a sé. Ed aveva continuato a vomitare l'impossibile, che, col movimento del velivolo, si era sparso in ogni dove.

Gli Avengers avevano iniziato a sbraitare, incavolatissimi; era chiaro che il Capitano ci avesse dato sotto parecchio, col cibo. Dai rimasugli mal digeriti succo d'arancia, caffè, pane tostato, uova strapazzate e bacon, probabilmente dei pancakes.

La Tyler, per fortuna incolume, aveva mantenuto la calma, quasi se lo aspettasse ed a suo modo fosse preparata. Era atterrata, prima possibile, ed era corsa al bagno del jet, per prendere dei tovaglioli per aiutare Rogers. Bruce ne usciva, leggermente provato.

'Steve, come ti senti?' aveva chiesto, gentile.

L'uomo era ricoperto di poltiglia, dai capelli fino alle scarpe. Puzzava, in maniera nauseante. Provò a pulirlo.

'Lascia stare' sibilò, inquieto ed imbarazzato, strappandole la carta dalla mani.

'Sta tranquillo, può succedere, è colpa delle accelerazioni di gravità, dell'effetto che fanno al corpo; certo, la ricca colazione non ti ha aiutato' provò a minimizzare, inutilmente, perché il biondo controbatté, scocciato 'Se Rafflesia non lo avesse chiarito, avrei capito! Te lo ha spiegato e molto bene...invece, sei voluto venire per forza...sei diventato cocciuto ed intrattabile. Se fosse accaduto durante un'operazione, sarebbe stato un bel problema. Devi tornare a ragionare sulle cose!'.

L'altro, mortificato ed insieme infastidito del rimprovero, si alzò, e corse giù, imprecando 'Andate a quel paese!'.

Erano scesi, anche loro; accanto a Steve, che spiegava l'accaduto a Stark, Wilson e Rodhes, un giovane uomo di colore, molto attraente.

'Ciao, bello' Thor si fece avanti per abbracciarlo, e così i colleghi.

'Lei deve essere il Tenente Tyler, sono T'Challa' curvò la schiena, a mo' di inchino galante.

'Altezza reale, è un privilegio conoscerla!' si presentò a sua volta, comprendendo fosse Black Panther, il principe del Wakanda.

'Lo spettacolo delle sue acrobazie aeree è stato incredibile, lo ricorderò tutta la vita! Mai visto nulla del genere! E non sono altezza reale, sono solo un ragazzo come lei...come te, Rafflesia. Posso darti del tu?'.

Lei si schernì, arrossendo di quei complimenti 'Grazie delle tue parole! Nulla di eccezionale!'.

Cappero, il principe faceva lo splendido con la Tyler, rifletté Rogers! Notevolmente sciolto e molto ben vestito, elegantissimo, come al solito, in un completo grigio chiaro sartoriale con camicia bianca, il pizzetto curato. Lui, invece, con i jeans e la felpa sporchi e puzzolenti, accanto...che pessima figura!

Tony si intromise 'Forse non è il momento, e non so quanto vi farà piacere. Sono schiattato dalle risate, perfino Pepper ne è molto divertita...ci sono le vostre foto di ieri sera!'. Gli passò un paio di tabloid di pettegolezzi.

Il Tenente si avvicinò al Capitano, che li stava sfogliando...non che ce ne fosse bisogno, le loro immagini erano finanche in copertina...quelle dell'entrata al locale, sarebbe stato il meno...le altre, in cui erano col figlio degli Stark, pessime: le didascalie spiegavano che il bimbo fosse il frutto dell'amore di Capitan America e della sua compagna, il nuovo componente degli Avengers.

Steve divenne rosso come un peperone, paonazzo di rabbia, e si rivolse al Direttore 'Con le tue idiozie, mi hai rovinato la piazza e la reputazione...devo fare una smentita' si volatilizzò.

'E' meglio che vada a telefonare a mio padre...' mormorò Rafflesia, ugualmente basita e sconvolta di ciò che aveva letto, per motivi diversi.

La Tyler era al cellulare, molto agitata. Rogers era appena uscito dallo spogliatoio. Si era fatto una lunga doccia calda e quattro volte lo shampoo. Sentiva ancora, nelle narici, il cattivo odore del vomito. Aveva contattato un amico che gli curava i rapporti con la stampa, con un buco nell'acqua. Lo aveva dissuaso da qualsiasi azione, in fondo si trattava di pubblicità positiva.

La collega bisbigliava, per non farsi sentire. Dopo qualche attimo, terminando la conversazione, lo fissò, affranta. 'Avevi ragione tu, i giornalisti sono peggio che iene! Si sono appostati sotto casa di mio padre e ha dovuto staccare il telefono! Che posso fare? Volevo chiamare la polizia, lui pensa non sia il caso!'.

'Ci mancava solo questo! Sentiamo Stark?'.

'No, aspettiamo. Prima vado a vedere com'è la situazione. Mi ci vorrà una vita, con l'autobus, chissà quando arriverò, meglio mi muova'.

'Ti accompagno, qui sotto ho la moto!' si era lanciato, spontaneamente.

Lei esitò 'Va bene, se non è un disturbo'.

'No, ho due caschi, uno è di Bucky, dai, spicciamoci!' la esortò e il Tenente lo seguì, fino al garage dello S.H.I.E.L.D. dove era parcheggiata una Harley-Davidson, modello militare, la mitica WLA Liberator del 1942. Negli anni, il suo proprietario l'aveva parecchio rimaneggiata, fino a darle un aspetto molto più moderno. Nel complesso, era favolosa. Rafflesia fece un fischio e poi aggiunse 'Niente male!'.

'E' il mio gioiello. Nulla mi rasserena come correre in moto, quando sono nervoso ed ho dei pensieri…è l'unica cosa mia che abbia portato dal secolo scorso, scudo a parte! Quella è un'altra storia!'.

Si erano equipaggiati ed avevano chiacchierato del più e del meno, fino ad arrivare sotto casa del Colonello Tyler, nel distinto quartiere dell'Upper West Side. All'indirizzo, che lei gli aveva fornito, aspettavano una decina di reporter. Steve si era appostato, poco distante 'Se ci facciamo vedere insieme, peggioriamo la situazione. C'è un'entrata laterale, dove passare? Ti lascio lì'.

Aveva avuto una buona intuizione 'Sì, quella della lavanderia!' gli indicò come arrivarci.

Davanti alla porta, la salutò, mentre gli rendeva il casco 'A domani'.

'Grazie, Capitano, a domani'.

'Posso venire su con te?'. Si chiese, in tante occasioni, perché glielo avesse domandato, vedendola allontanarsi. Probabilmente, era stata la piacevolezza della conversazione, le forme del suo corpo che gli si erano appiccate alla schiena ad ogni frenata, o le labbra rosate, lucide di lipgloss. O ancora di più, il blu profondo del mare del suo sguardo. Tant'è, non voleva lasciarla sola, in un momento di difficoltà che lo vedeva coinvolto e si era proposto di scortarla.

Rafflesia acconsentì, con un cenno del capo. Salendo in ascensore, lo scrutò. Era stato cortese, la conosceva da così poco. Si trattava di visitare una persona che non stava bene in salute e erano solo affari suoi, personali. Rogers pareva piuttosto preoccupato ed intimidito. Scomparse, dal suo modo di fare, le tracce del galletto borioso ed intraprendente, che aveva visto in precedenza. Forse riemerso il ragazzino generoso e caritatevole di cui le aveva accennato Bucky…se me meravigliò!

Aprì la porta dell'appartamento di suo padre, con le proprie chiavi, il collega alle spalle 'Papà, sono io. E sono in compagnia'.

Un uomo alto, magro, di bell'aspetto, i capelli sale e pepe, gli occhi della stessa sfumatura di quelli della figlia, cerchiati e molto pallido, gli si fece incontro. Era vestito con jeans e maglietta e rideva. 'Ho scoperto di essere diventato nonno dai giornali e che mio genero è Capitan America!' tese la mano a Steve 'Andrew, piacere!'.

'Smettila, papà, non c'è nulla di tanto divertente!' si lamentò la donna.

'E' un onore, Colonello!' Cap si presentò.

'Quante storie, sei sempre angosciata…tra medicine e malattie, è stato l'avvenimento più simpatico degli ultimi mesi! Mi sfugge il nome del piccolo?!' suo padre continuava, su quella linea.

'E' Danny, il figlio di alcuni amici!' Rogers spiegò.

'Quando avrete un bambino vostro, chiamatelo come me, almeno sarà un modo per ricordarmi! Preparo un caffè!' l'uomo si diresse verso la cucina; sua figlia era rimasta senza parole. C'era un milione di motivi per non dire quella frase…che stranezza, da una persona tanto misurata!

'E' una casa bellissima…' Rogers fece un giro. Era spaziosa, con una splendida vista sul fiume, raffinata, senza eccessi. In soggiorno e nello studio di Andrew foto sue, degli aerei che aveva pilotato, riconoscimenti, coppe, medaglie, modellini in varie scale. Sembrava quasi un museo, molto più interessante. Aveva esaminato ogni cosa nei minimi dettagli. Anche le immagini della collega, spesso ritratta col famoso genitore.

'Tieni, Steve!' gli porse una tazza.

'Grazie…Colonello, sono stupito, non ho mai visto tante onorificenze e trofei in vita mia. Deve essere splendido guardarsi indietro e sapere di aver servito il proprio paese, con questi meriti e risultati. Deve esserne orgoglioso' si stava commuovendo.

L'altro gli dette una pacca sulla spalla 'Dicono lo stesso di te e dei tuoi colleghi Vendicatori. Condividiamo lo stesso tipo di lavoro e sacrificio. Tutti e tre!' mandò un'occhiata alla figlia, che, agitatissima, al vetro della finestra, controllava la situazione in strada. 'Rafflesia, non essere maleducata, vieni a farci compagnia!'.

Lei si mosse, per raggiungerli, silenziosa. Suo padre aveva bisogno di estrema tranquillità e quell'inusuale contesto mediatico non era l'ideale.

Il Capitano, percependo tensione fra gli astanti, cambiò argomento 'Oggi ho volato con sua figlia, per la prima volta. Ho la sensazione che la famiglia Tyler abbia il volo nel sangue. E' stato entusiasmante!'.

Gli brillavano gli occhi, intanto che lo affermava ed Andrew se ne accorse 'Ti è piaciuto, quindi?'.

'Sì, papà, fin quando non ha cominciato a vomitare, di brutto!' la ragazza rispose al suo posto, divertita, e Rogers cambiò espressione nel volto, rattristato! Cavolo, l'aveva detto davanti al Colonello!

Suo padre ridacchiò 'Tranne a mia figlia che ne è immune, è successo ai migliori…non lo ripeterò mai ad altri: la prima volta che ho messo piede su un jet è capitato perfino a me!'.

'Meno male!' Steve tirò un sospirò di sollievo.

Preso il caffè, il tempo era volato…quattro lunghe ore dopo, trascorse con Rogers che pendeva dalle labbra di Andrew, da cui si era fatto raccontare innumerevoli aneddoti ed avventure, ed una pizza consegnata a domicilio, erano andati via. Fortunatamente, i giornalisti si erano stufati, volatilizzandosi.

Steve l'aveva portata fino a casa, non smettendo, per un solo attimo, di dirle quanto fantastico fosse suo padre. Cosa che già sapeva. Lei non aveva commentato, era ancora scocciata della frase che proprio suo papà aveva pronunciato…era a conoscenza del fatto che avesse tante difficoltà di concepimento, e che ne soffrisse, da morire. Il riferimento al Capitano, poi, le era sfuggito. Per non parlare della tristezza del tono della voce. Se ne rammaricò moltissimo, sperando che l'Avenger non lo avesse notato. Era stato coinvolto in discorsi molto diversi e, probabilmente, se ne era scordato.

Lo salutò in fretta, presa dai suoi pensieri.

Lui era così contento del pomeriggio appena passato, da annullare perfino un appuntamento, in un discopub, con una biondina; rimase in casa, imbambolato, a fissare il soffitto, preso da molti pensieri.

Le notizie mediatiche sulla nuova relazione del Capitano si erano sgonfiate, come un palloncino. La vita alla base era continuata, come al solito.

Il Tenente Tyler prendeva confidenza con il Quinjet, spesso allenandosi da sola, e divideva il proprio tempo fra il lavoro con gli Avengers e l'assistenza a suo padre.

Steve era parso meno coinvolto con le sue innumerevoli donnine ed ammiratrici. Lo avevano notato sia Tony sia Bucky, i suoi amici più stretti; non li aveva più tediati, coi dettagliatissimi racconti delle sue avventure sessuali, che loro non erano troppo interessati ad ascoltare. Un paio di volte, con James, erano anche andati a giocare a biliardo, nel solito pub di Brooklyn, e si erano dedicati esclusivamente a quello ed a due chiacchiere.

L'unica nota interessante era stata la presenza del principe T'Challa; era simpatico, una persona gradevole e stimolante. La loro alleanza, contro Thanos, era stata preziosa, e erano molto legati. Quando veniva a New York, tendenzialmente per gestire i rapporti politici e diplomatici del proprio paese con gli Stati Uniti, trascorrevano parecchio tempo insieme. Tutto il tempo libero che aveva, per lo meno.

Durante una di quelle serate, in un ristorante cinese, aperto da qualche settimana e già sperimentato dal famelico Bruce, si erano buttati in una conversazione inconsueta.

'Ragazzi, devo chiedervi un consiglio, su una donna…di solito, non ne ho bisogno e me la cavo da solo. Nel mio regno, il corteggiamento è cosa molto seria, invece, qui da voi mi sento un pesce fuor d'acqua. Il punto è questo: voglio invitare Rafflesia ad uscire con me. Che ne pensate? Ho speranze?' domandò, ingenuo.

A Rogers andò di traverso un pezzo dell'involtino primavera che stava addentando. Tossì, forzatamente, per non soffocare, con Bucky che lo colpiva, sulla schiena, col braccio in vibranio 'Fai piano, mi uccidi!' lo ammonì.

'Ti suicidi da solo, mangia con calma!' Barnes lo rimproverò, intuendo, in quell'attimo, a cosa fosse dovuto il repentino cambiamento del suo migliore amico…Ecco perché pareva tornato l'insicuro adolescente di un tempo, avrebbe dovuto accorgersene prima! 'Mi pare un'ottima idea! Stareste bene insieme!' vediamo come reagisce Steve! Buck si buttò.

'Tu e il Tenente Tyler? No, lascia perdere, lei è tutta d'un pezzo. Stark è stato chiaro: nessuna relazione fra gli Avengers!' il Capitano tentava di dissuaderlo.

'Quello vale solo per te, che hai comportamenti patologici! T'Challa è una persona equilibrata ed un principe! Poi non è un Vendicatore vero e proprio…lui è Black Phanter, il nostro Pantera!' Bruce dette manforte al nero.

'Concordo con Banner, lei è splendida ed apprezzerà di avere accanto Sua Altezza. Mi è parso di intuire vi fosse un certo feeling, quando vi siete incontrati. Le chiederei un appuntamento, con tranquillità!' Thor si allineò al collega.

'Prima senti Tony, per evitare altri problemi; meglio aspettare, che fretta hai?' Rogers suggerì, il volto bianco cadaverico.

'Steve, perbacco, torno in Wakanda fra pochi giorni, devo farlo ora! Comunque, se ritieni, stasera chiamerò Stark, per avere il suo benestare! Non vi darebbe fastidio se uscissimo o se dovessi fidanzarmi con lei? Fa parte della vostra squadra, ora' lo chiese, per mera educazione: Cap si era stranito.

L'altro tentennò, facendo buon viso a cattiva sorte 'Certo che no, ci mancherebbe altro! Se acconsentisse, chiaramente…'.

'Grazie dei vostri utilissimi consigli, ve ne sono debitore!' fu riconoscente.

Rogers ingollò la birra cinese, per intero e dalla bottiglia, in un unico lungo sorso, con una smorfia, come fosse fiele. Per Bucky, la conferma che si fosse preso la solita cotta colossale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4 La partita degli Yankees**

Steve era peggio che intrattabile. Immusonito. Depresso. Era voluto, a tutti i costi, andare a giocare a biliardo - ciò in cui riusciva meglio in assoluto - ma nevrotico, non aveva piazzato una palla in buca. Una che fosse una. Barnes, meno bravo al tavolo di ardesia, si stava annoiando a morte. Aveva tentato di pungolarlo, chiedendo cosa avesse. L'altro non si era sbottonato. Lo vedeva navigare, col cellulare, sui social network, alla ricerca di notizie o foto sull'uscita di quella sera di Black Panther e Rafflesia, e non ne aveva ancora trovate.

'E' assurdo, io finisco in prima pagina per ogni sciocchezza. Della cena galante del principe, nemmeno un trafiletto!' Si lamentava 'È solo curiosità, Buck, non farti strane idee!'.

'Ti piace la Tyler, Steve?'.

'Sì, come tacca da incidere sul letto...' minimizzò.

Tacca…certo...era cotto a puntino! Il Soldato d'Inverno volle approfondire l'argomento 'Secondo me, ha accettato la sua proposta, poco convinta. La cosa più antipatica è che il Pantera l'ha invitata davanti a noi...Si è sentita in dovere e lui ha fatto la figura dell'insicuro!'.

In effetti, glielo aveva chiesto alla mensa dell'Agenzia, durante un pranzo, alla presenza di tutti gli Avengers. Il Tenente aveva sgranato gli occhi e guardato di sottecchi Steve, che aveva trattenuto il fiato, fissando il piatto davanti a sé, con aria sconsolata. Solo allora la collega aveva acconsentito. James aveva intuito che lo avesse fatto, esclusivamente nel momento in cui aveva capito che il Capitano ne fosse assai infastidito.

'Affari loro, amico! Buon per lei, magari diventa principessa!'.

Dio, gli pareva di essere tornato ai tempi della scuola, quando Steve si innamorava della cheerleader di turno, la seguiva con sguardo adorante per mesi, per vederla fidanzata col capitano della squadra di football. Più insicuro del principe, per la miseria. Figurati se avrebbe ascoltato la sua opinione su chi Rafflesia preferisse! Nemmeno provò a spiegarglielo.

'Comunque, non voglio più pensarci...piuttosto, domani sera andiamo alla partita, sei pronto!? Ancora mi chiedo come mai la Tyler mi abbia fatto un regalo così!'.

Che ottusità! Barnes ebbe una folgorazione. A volte Steve andava guidato a sua insaputa 'Veramente, mi sono ricordato di avere un impegno, un cinema con la rossa che ho conosciuto alla tua festa. Te lo avevo detto! Vedrai che troverai un mio sostituto, con facilità! Tutti vogliono vedere quel match, è la finale dei playoff!' Ridacchiò, sornione, mentre il suo dirimpettaio alzava gli occhi al cielo. Era la prima volta che gli accennava alla tipa. Era certo che non glielo avesse raccontato, in precedenza…curioso! Non dimenticava mai nulla!

Si era ritrovato la collega che lo fissava, durante l'allenamento con Bucky, ed era stato un disastro.

Il mercoledì pomeriggio si buttavano nel corpo a corpo e data la prestanza fisica dovuta al potenziamento, erano sempre e solo loro due che lottavano insieme.

Quando era entrato in palestra, aveva visto il Tenente che, vestita in jeans e camicia azzurra, chiacchierava con James. Quest'ultimo indossava l'abituale canotta bianca da cui emergeva, brillante, il braccio metallico che la ragazza, ogni tanto, nel conversare, toccava, con la mano, come nulla fosse. Buck ridacchiava e si spostava i capelli lunghi dietro l'orecchio, in continuazione…ci mancava quello, che anche lui flirtasse con Rafflesia…aveva un nervoso addosso!

Si avvicinò, proprio nell'istante in cui arrivarono l'asgardiano e Bruce.

'Diventerai Sua Altezza Reale del Wakanda? Voglio un resoconto dettagliato' Banner, scioltissimo, era curioso di sapere come fosse andato l'appuntamento della sera precedente.

Lei sbattè le ciglia, perplessa: sperava evitassero una domanda tanto diretta 'No, non credo proprio!'.

Steve si sentì, inspiegabilmente, più leggero.

'Tony mi ha informato che T'Challa ha anticipato il rientro nel suo paese, sembra non passerà neanche a salutarci' James lo comunicò ai colleghi.

'Uhm! Tenente, questo vuol dire che gli hai spezzato il cuore e che sta scappando, per non rivederti!' aggiunse Thor.

La Tyler fece una battuta, in direzione del biondo 'Ho scelto di uscire con il principe sbagliato, temo!'.

L'asgardiano rise a crepapelle e così gli altri.

'Thor, scusa se cambio argomento, ti andrebbe di venire con me alla partita degli Yankees, stasera? Te lo dico all'ultimo momento e non è educato, però Buck si è ricordato di avere un impegno, a Stark non è il caso di chiederlo e Sam e Jim sono già occupati' Cap provò.

Il collega non si scompose, mandando un'occhiata complice al Soldato d'Inverno 'No, ho da fare pure io, mi spiace!'.

Rogers si girò verso Bruce, avvilito, quello detestava qualsiasi sport 'Sei la mia ultima speranza!'.

'Steve, lo sai, il baseball non mi piace e non l'ho mai nemmeno capito. Rischieresti di stare lì tutto il tempo a spiegarmi le azioni, invece che vedere l'incontro; se proprio vuoi, mi sacrifico, ma è una partita tanto importante! Perché non trovi qualcuno, appassionato come te? Certo, non una delle tue amiche cretine!' suggerì; era stato ben imboccato e non sbagliò una virgola.

'Accidenti, così su due piedi, non mi viene in mente nessuno; andare da solo sarebbe veramente triste!' sconfortato, incrociò gli occhi blu di Rafflesia, davanti a sé. Gli aveva detto che adorava il baseball ed era tifosa…era certo che avrebbe rifiutato 'Vieni tu, con me, per piacere?'.

Lei sussultò, contenta! I posti che gli aveva regalato erano fantastici…'Davvero? E il Direttore? La regola è che non esci con le colleghe, giusto!'.

'Mica è un appuntamento romantico, è solo un match di baseball, secondo me potete andare insieme tranquillamente!' Bucky si intromise.

'Vieni?' Steve ripeté la domanda, violaceo; cappero, ciò che era ipotetico si stava concretizzando.

'Molto volentieri! Vorrei ripassare da casa…ho un berretto ed una maglietta della squadra che portano fortuna ed indosso sempre, sono un pochino…scaramantica!'.

'Eh eh, il Capitano ha un cappellino speciale; quando lo vedrai, ti prenderà un colpo' ridacchiò James.

'Bando agli indugi, Barnes…mettiti al centro del quadrato' si stava stufando, dell'insolito atteggiamento dell'amico.

Cominciarono, andando avanti una decina di minuti. Rogers era così sudato che si liberò della maglietta, per continuare. Ad una sua mossa felina, con cui aveva quasi atterrato l'avversario, sentì le voci degli astanti che parlottavano, seduti lateralmente. Si voltò, e di nuovo si imbatté negli occhi blu della collega che lo cercavano, intensi, interessati. Perse, per un attimo, la lucidità e non vide arrivare il doloroso gancio di Buck che lo stese a terra, come un salame…peggio di un novellino alle prime armi. L'ennesima brutta figura.

Era passato a prenderla, con la moto, per evitare la folla della metropolitana ed il caos del parcheggio. Entrambi conciati come fan accaniti. Due maglie che avevano visto tempi migliori e moltissimi lavaggi. Il cappellino di lei parecchio datato: Steve riconobbe l'annata in cui gli Yankees avevano vinto il campionato per la ventesima volta. La Tyler gridò, euforica, alla vista del berretto del Capitano, quello della divisa della squadra del primo scudetto, degli anni Quaranta ed originale. Lo aveva pregato di farglielo provare ma incredibilmente non aveva ceduto: lo conservava come una reliquia!

Avevano parlato, per tutto il tragitto, e poi si erano seduti nei posti favolosi che la ragazza aveva reperito. Quasi bordo campo. Tutti e due tesi ed emozionati, tanto da prendersi per mano all'inno nazionale, cantato da una nota pop star. Dall'inizio del match, si erano trovati d'accordo praticamente su tutto...era gradevole avere vicino una persona che condividesse le stesse sensazioni, rifletté Rogers. Non gli succedeva neanche con Bucky e Rafflesia era molto più attraente del suo amico. L'avevano squadrata in molti. Quella sera, le occhiate erano solo per lei; nemmeno lo avevano riconosciuto, col berretto e la maglia erano simili agli altri tifosi, grazie a Dio.

La partita era stata molto avvincente e bilanciata.

All'ultimo inning, la Tyler non si tenette più...in piedi, gridava come un'ossessa, incitando i giocatori. Steve le si era ritrovato, accanto, a strillare a pieni polmoni. Al fuoricampo che segnava la vittoria definitiva, sia della partita, sia del campionato, da parte della loro squadra, gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo. Rideva, felice come una bambina, con le lacrime agli occhi per la felicità...erano usciti abbracciati, intonando a squarciagola cori e canzoncine varie.

'Steve! Grazie per avermi invitato! È il giorno più bello della mia vita!' aveva esordito, euforica, appena fuori dallo stadio.

'Pure il mio, mi sento su una nuvoletta!'.

'Continuiamo la serata? Ho una fame!' prima erano così nervosi, da aver preso solo una bibita.

'Certo, finite le partite vado nello stesso locale, da anni, a Brooklyn, servono pietanze appetitose!'.

'Capitano, ti seguirei in capo al mondo! Va benissimo!' scherzò, rimettendo il casco.

Non era stata un'idea originale: alla tavola calda c'era un pandemonio di gente, che festeggiava la vittoria. Poiché Rogers conosceva il proprietario, le chiese cosa volesse e si fece preparare i pasti da asporto.

La condusse proprio sotto il ponte, in un piccolo parco, che rimaneva aperto pure di notte, con tavolini e panche di legno per picnic, a cui sedettero, chiacchierando a lungo e mangiando, uno accanto all'altra.

'La torta al limone è squisita, per non parlare del resto' lei commentò.

'Non dirlo a me, mi ci ingozzo come un maiale...è il locale dove avevo fatto colazione, quando ho rimesso in aereo! Ancora mi vorrei sotterrare!'.

'Figurati, l'ho già scordato...Mi piace qui, è tranquillo...'.

'Frequento spesso il parco, da quando ero bambino. Lo scorrere dell'acqua del fiume mi aiuta a pensare, è come per le corse in moto...' aveva cambiato espressione nel volto e lei lo percepì.

'Stasera solo pensieri belli…'.

'Hai ragione. Quando ci sono venuto era perché avevo qualche problema o dovevo riflettere su una situazione spinosa...'.

'Tipo...donne?' rise, il Capitano era un libro aperto.

'Purtroppo, sì. Non sono mai stato molto fortunato, in quell'ambito'.

'Sei pieno di ragazze, ora, ti adorano. Non è ciò che vuoi?'.

'È più complicato di così. Mi sono sempre avvicinato alle persone sbagliate. Mi hanno fatto soffrire, usato. Una delusione dopo l'altra. Tornato dalla battaglia con Thanos, in cui ho visto la morte in faccia, mi sono chiesto se valesse la pena continuare a patire per chi non lo meritava. Ho voluto ribaltare la mia vita, cambiare il mio modo di fare e di pormi agli altri, soprattutto al genere femminile; credimi, da quel punto in avanti, mi sono angosciato molto meno'.

'Forse hai vissuto meno...'.

'Probabile. Non credo tu possa capirmi fino in fondo e che abbia mai avuto questo tipo di difficoltà sentimentali!'.

'Ti sbagli, invece. Sono stata fidanzata a lungo ed ero molto innamorata. Pensavo lo fossimo entrambi. Avevamo deciso di avere un bambino, che, però, non arrivava. Ho fatto innumerevoli accertamenti ed ho scoperto di avere una malattia all'utero. È quasi impossibile possa rimanere incinta, te lo accennavo al tuo compleanno. Il mio ex, appena saputo, mi ha lasciato. Voleva un figlio a tutti i costi e che fosse biologicamente suo...' lo raccontò, con mestizia.

'Un bel tipo...Mi dispiace. Non sono tutti così, esistono tanti ragazzi perbene, presenti esclusi, chiaramente' voleva tirarle su il morale e provò, con una battuta.

'Dici? Ieri sera è accaduta la medesima cosa, col principe...' lo stupì, con una mezza confessione.

'In che senso?' voleva sapere.

'Sembrava molto, molto serio, all'inizio, nel corteggiamento, quasi esagerato. Mi ha fatto degli strani discorsi...parlava del nostro futuro, di impegni a lungo termine e della nostra discendenza. Non mi aveva nemmeno invitato per un caffè prima, figurati. In breve, prima del dessert, ho chiarito che era meglio non vedersi in più e mi sono sentita in dovere di spiegargli che, con me, le sue possibilità di essere padre sarebbero state pari a zero. Mi ha guardato in un modo...Oddio, Steve, quasi schifato; ha chiesto il conto, immediatamente, e mi ha accompagnato a casa, senza una parola. Si è dimostrato poco principesco, anzi peggio, soprassiedo ai dettagli… e comunque mi ha fatto sentire, di nuovo, una donna a metà... non è stato il massimo...' Era immensamente triste e lo fissava, coi suoi occhioni blu.

'Non capisce nulla...È un idiota del terzo mondo, un troglodita...' le carezzò il viso 'Non ho mai conosciuto nessuna… donna quanto te...' Si abbassò per sfiorarle la bocca, preso dalla serata, dal momento e da una grandissima attrazione.

Lo contraccambiò, per un solo istante, le labbra umide, morbide, incantevoli, il gusto fresco della crema al limone…poi girò il volto dall'altra parte.

Lui si gelò 'Non avrei dovuto...muoviti, ti riporto a casa!'. Come cazzo gli era venuto in mente di baciarla? La carne è debole, è cosa nota. Quella nemmeno voleva, si era scansata, non un fiato. Era stato umiliante, diavolo. Lui era Steve Rogers, un Avenger e Capitan America. Pieno di femmine e perdeva tempo e pensieri con una che non gliela avrebbe mai data? Stava impazzendo? Tornava a fare il cavalier servente che pregava per un bacetto? Proprio no!

La mollò, davanti al portone, dopo una corsa in moto a velocità più che sostenuta, in cui era stato muto, ripromettendosi di non cascarci un'altra volta, di trattarla più freddamente possibile oppure, meglio ancora, eureka…di portarsela a letto, come una delle sue troiette. Mentre ci rimuginava, togliendosi il casco che lo stava soffocando, nero di rabbia, il Tenente lo spiazzò. Gli si avvicinò e lo baciò su una guancia, dolce e tenera, sopra la barba 'È stata la serata più bella che abbia trascorso, da molto tempo a questa parte. Prima ero seria quando te l'ho detto, non è solo per la partita. Mi spiace che per te non sia stato lo stesso...buonanotte, Steve...'.

Rogers rimase a fissare l'entrata di casa sua dieci minuti buoni, più confuso che mai.

Da quando era giunto alla base, aveva notato strani sguardi e risatine al suo passaggio. Era in ritardo; vista la nottata precedente, non aveva chiuso occhio e si era addormentato al mattino. Aveva spento la sveglia, per concedersi una mezz'ora di sonno…erano diventate due lunghe ore.

Si era recato in palestra; gli altri non c'erano e si era allenato da solo, fino al pomeriggio, saltando il pranzo. Aveva perso l'appetito e non faceva che analizzare tutti i momenti trascorsi con Rafflesia, tentando di trovarci un senso. Capire se e come approcciarsi di nuovo a lei. Terminati gli esercizi, dirigendosi verso gli spogliatoi, vide Buck venire nella sua direzione. Una rivista in mano ed il volto corrucciato. I colleghi alle sue spalle, pure loro straniti.

'Che succede?' Nemmeno li salutò.

'Non arrabbiarti...temo tu non abbia ancora letto questo...' gli passò, una rivista. Solito tabloid. In copertina due foto, limitrofe. In una, la Tyler che, sotto casa sua, baciava Black Panther, in quella vicina loro due, alla partita di baseball, nel momento in cui si tenevano per mano. Nella didascalia sottostante e nell'articolo all'interno, spiacevoli commenti sul tradimento dalla fidanzata di Capitan America. Su come, dopo decine di ragazze usate come fazzolettini, lo sciupafemmine degli Avengers fosse stato contraccambiato, con la peggiore moneta possibile. Cornuto, davanti agli occhi di tutti, con un altro Vendicatore. Ecco perché i dipendenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. lo avevano deriso!

Gli parve di tornare ai momenti di bullismo subiti quando era adolescente. E quella donnetta...Non aveva voluto il suo bacio, ma la sera precedente si era fatta limonare dal principe. Che smacco! Si chiese, mestamente, se le cose tristi che gli aveva confidato al parco fossero vere… Gliela giurò...Glielo avrebbe fatto vedere, chi era Steve Rogers!

'Lei dov'è?' domandò, apparentemente tranquillo.

'A farsi la doccia, credo...che vuoi fare? Noooo, Cap!' Sam non riuscì a bloccarlo.

Entrò nello spogliatoio femminile e ammonì le presenti 'Devo parlare col Tenente Tyler! Fuori!' Tanto incazzato che le poverine scapparono, semivestite, portandosi dietro i propri oggetti personali.

Rafflesia gli si fece incontro, solo le mutandine ed il reggiseno indosso, i capelli bagnati. Gli occhi addolorati 'Mi ha baciato lui, non io, ieri stavo per raccontartelo...alla fine ho evitato, pensavo saresti rimasto male…ed è stato così'.

Era talmente angelica e sensuale che Steve si sentì le ginocchia di gelatina...le parve piuttosto sincera, doveva ammetterlo. Era già perduto, davanti a lei…maledizione! Le avrebbe perdonato qualsiasi peccato! In un lampo, ricordò le prese in giro che aveva subito, come lo avessero fatto sentire. La Tyler non era diversa, nonostante l'aria da cucciola smarrita.

'Ti credi migliore delle ragazze che frequento e te la tiri a tremila...ricordati bene' indicò, in mezzo alle sue cosce 'ce l'hai come le altre, credimi! Questa me la pagherai, Tenente! Inciderò una tacca col tuo nome, sul mio letto, fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio in questa vita!'

Senza permetterle di controbattere in alcun modo, si allontanò, furioso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5 Inciderò una tacca col tuo nome sul mio letto**

La grande professionalità di entrambi aveva fatto sì che la convivenza non portasse alla distruzione del proficuo rapporto di squadra che si era instaurato.

Steve le rivolgeva la parola, esclusivamente per lavoro; Rafflesia aveva provato a chiarire senza successo. Non che ci fosse tanto di cui scusarsi, a parer suo.

Aveva accennato a Bucky dei comportamenti del principe e lui stesso aveva ripreso l'argomento con Rogers, per difenderla e spiegare l'accaduto. Quello era stato chiaro, interrompendolo ed esprimendo un unico concetto 'Appena capita, me la scopo. E vedrai, Buck, un modo lo troverò! Del patto con Tony, me ne frego'. Era diventato un punto d'orgoglio. Soprattutto perché, per giorni, tv ed internet non avevano smesso di schernirlo...i cornetti di Capitan America...Era diventato lo zimbello dei social. Secondo Steve, la propria nomea era rovinata, le donne che aveva cercato di rimorchiare o invitare, a seguito di quell'evento, avevano rifiutato, sbeffeggiandolo. Era tornato ad essere il solito sfigato, per colpa del Tenente Tyler!

Ora che erano sul Quinjet, per la loro prima missione insieme, la squadrava, lo scudo stretto fra le mani e le nocche bianche per il nervoso.

'Il nemico è a tre minuti di distanza. Come stabilito, atterro e vi lascio limitrofi. Poi mi rialzo in volo e vi copro' la donna riepilogò i movimenti concordati.

'Ottimo, Tenente! Ragazzi, pronti?' Cap aveva sganciato la cintura di sicurezza e si era preparato a scendere. Come sempre, si era mosso per primo, i colleghi a seguire. Sul limitare della piattaforma si era voltato 'Rafflesia, occhi aperti. Fai attenzione, per piacere'.

'Sì, grazie, Steve, lo farò!' Le era parso apprensivo. Comunque, era stata l'unica frase gentile rivoltale in due settimane. Due lunghissime settimane...

Aveva decollato, immediata, per dar manforte agli Avengers, intervenuti a sedare una rivolta in un carcere di massima sicurezza. I detenuti avevano messo k.o. guardie carcerarie e sistemi di controllo, per prendere il sopravvento nella struttura in cui si erano asserragliati. Probabilmente, con un aiuto dall'esterno, erano riusciti ad introdurre ogni tipo di arma. Non solo armi da fuoco e da taglio comuni, anche armamenti militari di un certo livello. Dall'alto, le era parso di vedere fucili automatici e bazooka, alquanto pericolosi.

Bucky e Steve erano in testa al gruppo. Si era soffermata a vederli combattere. Favolosi. Coraggiosi. Rogers, splendido con la tuta blu, lanciava lo scudo ed affrontava il nemico fisicamente, come James, col suo braccio metallico. Thor sbaragliava gli avversari col martello. Banner, perduto l'aspetto da timido scienziato, si era trasformato in un inedito bestione verdognolo, i cui colpi erano di indescrivibile potenza.

Tentavano di aprirsi un varco per irrompere nell'edificio; notò che alcuni galeotti caricavano un lanciarazzi anticarro, contro il Capitano che, certo, non avrebbe potuto difendersi unicamente con il clipeo. Il jet era ben equipaggiato e si preparò; scelse dei missili di piccola portata, inquadrò i due tizi, nel mirino, e fece fuoco. Saltarono su come birilli!

Steve, resosi conto che gli aveva salvato il collo, alzò la mano sinistra, in segno di ringraziamento. Ebbe un'intuizione e le fece un cenno, che Rafflesia colse al volo.

Col doppio mitragliatore in dotazione delineò un percorso, verso l'entrata della prigione, in cui gli Avengers si incunearono, come fosse un tunnel, fino a giungere, incolumi, alla porta principale. Sparirono dalla sua vista, per completare l'opera.

Lei si dedicò a mettere fuori gioco le armi nel cortile, mentre, all'interno, i colleghi pensavano al resto. Qualche minuto dopo, vide Rogers che ne usciva: accanto, ammanettati mani e piedi i carcerati rivoltosi, al completo.

L'arrivo delle Forze Speciali concluse la vittoriosa operazione.

Si era fatta la doccia e si era vestita; in effetti, la sua prima missione era andata alla grande, non avrebbe potuto sperare di meglio. Gli Avengers erano rimasti entusiasti della sua performance, finanche Steve, che le aveva mormorato 'Ottimo lavoro, Tenente!' appena rimesso piede sull'aereo.

Aveva informato suo padre, prima di lavarsi, voleva condividere il suo piccolo successo, per confortarlo, dargli una notizia positiva in quei momenti di sofferenza; lui era certo che non avrebbe avuto problemi e l'aveva incoraggiata, fin dall'inizio, ad accettare, senza remore, l'incarico propostole da Stark. Aveva così fiducia nelle sue capacità! L'aveva dissuasa a passarlo a trovare - nonostante le fosse parso piuttosto giù di tono, nella conversazione - incitandola a partecipare al momento ludico che i colleghi organizzavano, al ritorno dall'operazione.

Barnes era stato particolarmente insistente, e si era ritrovata in auto con lui e Banner, diretta nel pub di Brooklyn, noto per le performance a biliardo sue e di Steve.

Lei stessa adorava giocare e vi riusciva piuttosto bene. Entrò, nel locale, riflettendo sulle innumerevoli cose in comune che aveva con Rogers. Quest'ultimo, già arrivato con Thor al seguito, era al tavolo verde e spiegava al principe qualche tiro, con scarsi risultati, il biondo pareva negato. Il biliardo non era solo un gioco di potenza, ma anche di tattica, finezza ed abilità.

Bruce aveva riempito i boccali di birra, mescendola da una brocca di vetro enorme, e proposto un brindisi. L'atmosfera era festaiola, piacevole, tranne per lo sguardo del Capitano...la soppesava, come fosse un squisito pezzo di carne da macello. Era così, oramai, dal giorno in cui aveva visto le foto su quella maledettissima rivista ed avevano discusso nello spogliatoio.

'Giochi a biliardo? Va per la maggiore nella basi militari, e tu ne hai frequentate diverse' si informò James. L'aveva spronata ad andare, augurandosi che si riappacificasse con il suo migliore amico. Nei minuti successivi, si rammaricò di essersi impicciato degli affari altrui.

'Sono bravina, dicono...' l'aveva mormorato, timidamente, vantarsi non faceva parte del suo carattere.

'Tesoro, ti sminuisci sempre...ti va di darci una dimostrazione? Una partita contro di me?' Steve la provocò, con un sorriso idiota sul volto.

Bucky sentì nell'aria odore di guai, seri...forse non ci sarebbe stato da fare a botte, quella sera...gli parve peggio, era sicuro che Rogers avesse in mente qualcosa.

La ragazza credette fosse un tentativo di riconciliazione e abboccò 'Certo! Volentieri!'.

'Non puntiamo mai soldi, fra noi, è squallido. Che ti vuoi giocare?' le chiese, con fare innocente.

Interdetta, provò a indagare 'Non saprei, idee?'.

'Sì, mi piace l'orologio che porti al polso. La mia posta è questo!' tolse il proprio, poggiandolo all'incrocio del legno del tavolo, dove c'era più spazio. Era un Rolex di pregio, il regalo che Stark aveva fatto a tutti gli Avengers tornati dalla battaglia con Thanos. Non c'era nemmeno paragone fra i due oggetti.

Rafflesia impallidì...cappero, il Breitling di suo padre, quello aveva soprattutto un valore affettivo, per lei. Glielo aveva proposto, proprio perché sapeva ci tenesse tanto o forse per scoraggiarla a partecipare? Era incerta.

'Lasciate stare, Steve, è una cretinata, puntate la solita birra, chi perde paga da bere!' Thor provò a consigliarlo.

'Banner ha già ordinato per tutti e la brocca ci basterà, per l'intera serata; sai, biondo, il Tenente si crede sempre la migliore, in ogni cosa, volevo capire se fosse un talento in altro, oltre che nel volo!' quello insistette, ironico.

La Tyler, colta sul vivo, sganciò l'orologio dal polso, mettendolo accanto a quello del Capitano, prese un'altra stecca dalla rastrelliera alle sue spalle e passò il gessetto azzurro sulla punta. Si posizionò accanto al collega, che aveva recuperato tutte le palle e le aveva inserite nel triangolo di plastica. Lo alzò e la invitò 'Spacca tu, bellezza!'.

Era talmente sicuro di sé che lo credette persino un gesto galante; Barnes capì che l'aveva fregata, per ciò che sarebbe venuto poi! Faceva sul serio!

Giocavano a palla 8...

Il Tenente sparse le bilie, in un colpo secco, ed aprì il gioco; nessuna andò in buca e, comunque, non sarebbe stata valida. Spettava ancora alla donna, che dichiarò la categoria ed un paio di palle, piazzandole nelle buche segnalate. Thor e Bruce applaudirono...i pochi avventori del pub si erano avvicinati, i match di Rogers erano leggendari e volevano assistere.

Le bocce erano poste in maniera insidiosa ed il tiro successivo, per la collega, fu di sponda.

Toccava ammetterlo – rifletté il Soldato d'Inverno – Rafflesia era molto in gamba, ed aveva un proprio stile, elegante...l'altro, però, in quel gioco era sempre stato una categoria superiore…a tutti!

Gli mandò un'occhiata assassina e Buck trattenne il fiato, in ansia: conosceva quello sguardo.

Steve dichiarò la palla da colpire e la spedì in buca; proseguì, velocissimo, e preciso, una carambola mirabolante appresso all'altra e terminò, imbucando tutte e sette le sue bilie, col pubblico in visibilio.

La sua avversaria fissava il tavolo di ardesia, affranta...il Capitano acchiappò il Breitling, regolò il cinturino metallico e lo indossò al polso sinistro, 'E' proprio la fine del mondo, questo orologio!'. Ripose il proprio nella tasca dei jeans ed alzò gli occhi sulla collega, sull'orlo delle lacrime. Ora veniva il meglio, ne era sicuro.

'Steve, dai, avete scherzato, ridaglielo!' Banner era dispiaciuto.

'Bruce, stanne fuori!' gli si rivoltò, come una serpe.

'Ha ragione, era una scommessa...le scommesse si pagano! Dammi la rivincita!' il Tenente gli propose.

Noooo! Gridò Barnes, dentro di sé. Tanto intelligente, tanto sciocca!

'Certo, piccola...non vedo niente che tu possa offrirmi…' le si avvicinò, facendola indietreggiare, fino al muro. La rimirò, lascivo, aggiungendo 'Sì, una cosa ci sarebbe...mi gioco il Breitling. Se vinci, te lo riprendi...se perdi, vieni a letto con me, fino all'alba di domattina...e farai tutto quello che ti chiederò! Secondo me, tu vinci comunque!'.

Aveva provato a parlare a bassa voce, per evitare che gli Avengers si impicciassero. Loro avevano, comunque, compreso il tenore della proposta e si guardavano, sbigottiti. Era chiaro che Rogers avesse ideato il piano, con molta perizia.

Bucky lo strinse, col braccio in vibranio 'Amico, non è il caso! Lo hai promesso a Tony!' lo pregò.

'Vale per te quello che ho detto a Banner, prima!' ribadì l'altro, perentorio ed incattivito.

Rafflesia bisbigliò 'Accetto!' e il Capitano le indicò il tavolo verde.

Lei rimise a posto le palle, e le preparò, perché l'avversario procedesse al break iniziale, che adesso gli spettava. Come nulla fosse, l'uomo si abbassò, diede una rapida occhiata alle sfere e le spaccò, magistralmente, puntando a quella centrale...a volte gli era riuscito, in precedenza e tentò la sorte, certo delle proprie possibilità e del proprio talento in quel gioco...imbucò la bilia n. 8, con incredibile destrezza!

Era la regola speciale del biliardo statunitense: si otteneva la vittoria, infilando in buca la suddetta bilia, durante la spaccata iniziale.

Passato un attimo di incredulità generale, il pub venne quasi giù, dalle grida di entusiasmo degli spettatori. Vendicatori a parte…loro erano sconvolti e non sapevano assolutamente cosa fare!

Senza perdere un secondo, Steve ordinò a Rafflesia 'Prendi la giacca e la borsa e seguimi, casa mia è a cinque minuti a piedi!' continuò, spavaldo e soddisfatto, voltandosi verso i suoi amici 'Vi auguro una buona notte...la mia… lo sarà di certo!'.

Il Tenente, ancora stupita dagli eventi, gli si accodò, gli occhi bassi.

Avevano camminato per meno di cinque minuti, in un silenzio tombale. Appena in casa, aprendo la porta, le aveva indicato la camera da letto. Lei era entrata ed era rimasta bloccata, a osservarlo spogliarsi di ogni indumento e gettare, a sfregio, sopra il comodino, una manciata di preservativi, recuperati da un cassetto.

Si voltò e le sovvennero, alla memoria, gli articoli che aveva letto, le interviste in cui l'Avenger raccontava dell'abitudine di incidere una tacca con il suo nome, sul legno della testiera del letto, per ogni donna con cui passava la notte, oltre che la minaccia rivoltale nello spogliatoio; ora l'aveva davanti e quasi non riusciva a crederci, era lì e piena di segni e nomi, in ogni dove.

Si rigirò, di nuovo: la fissava in modo lussurioso, era arrivato il momento 'Togliti i vestiti. Ti voglio guardare, spicciati' il tono deciso, aggressivo.

Aveva ubbidito, liberandosi dei jeans e della maglia. Era rimasta in completo intimo. Grigio perla, in seta e pizzo. Particolarmente femminile. Steve la contemplava, ammirato: l'aveva già vista così, ma la volta precedente era fuori di sé.

La ragazza tentennò. Desiderio e paura nel cuore.

'Via il resto...tutta nuda...dai!' Rogers insistette.

Sganciò il reggiseno, che cadde a terra, e si affrancò dagli slip. In fondo, sapeva di essere attraente. Si espose alla sua vista, senza remore, proprio di fronte.

Il Capitano trattenne il respiro, a metà petto. Ne aveva fantasticato molte volte, la realtà era meglio di qualsiasi immaginazione. La pelle candida, i seni rotondi e pieni, due capezzoli piccoli ma deliziosi. Rosei ed in rilievo, come fragoline mature. I fianchi armonici e, in mezzo alle gambe, un triangolino curatissimo. Depilato, con una piccola striscia di boschetto scuro e ricciolino nel mezzo. Un trasporto così per qualcuna, mai provato in vita sua. Non poteva smettere di scrutarla, attonito. Nelle parti basse, una tensione pazzesca ed evidente.

Rafflesia pensò la stessa cosa. Di quanto fosse splendido. Il fisico muscoloso e scolpito, spalle larghe, gambe possenti, gli occhi azzurri che spiccavano nel volto soave, la barba che donava un tocco in più.

Le si avvicinò, girandole intorno, per spizzarla meglio...quasi come aveva fatto lei con il jet. Lo fermò, trattenendolo per un braccio. Gli pose le mani all'altezza dell'ombelico e, lentamente, gli carezzò il torace, fino a incrociarle, dietro il suo collo, e sfiorare le sue labbra con le proprie. Avvertì un tremore, in lui, un lungo brivido...

Era dolce e delicata e, nel contempo, sensuale. Un eden personale, specialissimo...Troppo sentimentale! Steve, interrompendo la sequenza dei baci, la strinse, forte. Una mano sulla schiena e una sul sedere, per appiccicarla a sé. Irruento, strofinò il proprio corpo sul suo, inguine su inguine, per farle capire quanto la volesse, cosa volesse. Leziosità, in quel frangente, gli interessavano poco. Sesso nudo e crudo, era meglio.

'Stenditi sul letto!' le ordinò, spingendola in quella direzione.

Lei ubbidì, zero parole.

Rogers si avvicinò, pensieroso, toccandosi il mento.

Passato un attimo di indecisione, le si mise sopra il torace, a cavalcioni, proprio all'altezza del seno. Doveva approfittare del momento di dominio. Adorava quel tipo di preliminari e non era riuscito a tenersi.

Senza appoggiarsi a lei, per via del peso, pose il membro eretto fra le sue mammelle e con le mani lo compresse, muovendosi avanti ed indietro, in cerca del proprio godimento. La ragazza lo guardava, serena, forse in attesa. Le prese le sue mani e le sostituì alle proprie 'Fammi vedere se sei brava, Tenente!'. Quella acconsentì e Steve godette dell'abile e sinuoso ritmo che cadenzava, fra le carni sinuose. 'Ora la bocca…' le comandò. Visto che dovevano giocare, aumentò la posta.

La Tyler alzò la testa dal cuscino e lo succhiò, con maestria, le labbra umide, gestendo lei quella partita. Il breve tratto iniziale del prepuzio era tormentato dalla lingua esperta ed inaspettatamente soddisfacente della collega; era una visione talmente lasciva e lui così infoiato che, dopo qualche minuto, fu colto da uno spasmo incontrollabile, primitivo. Scaricò tutto il proprio piacere nella boccuccia della donna che, nulla schifata, ne ingoiò il miele, ripulendo ogni piega di pelle, con la lingua.

Le si affiancò, stordito. Non era mai stato interessato a sollazzare le femmine con cui andava; si autoconvinse di farlo, per renderla più mansueta e disponibile e non per sé, non per la necessità irrefrenabile di conoscerne il corpo morbido e profumato. Era stato ammaliato dal suo fisico elegante, femminile e non volgare, tipico, invece, delle abituali amiche di ginnastica. E non si frenò.

Le ciucciò i capezzoli, vorace. Ancora più induriti sotto la sua bocca, rigidi, celestiali. Prima si dedicò all'uno, poi tormentò l'altro. Scese in mezzo alle sue gambe. Era intrisa di umori, colati finanche fra le natiche, a sporcare le lenzuola. Si galvanizzò, constatando che le fosse piaciuto molto ciò che avevano fatto finora!

Percorse, con la lingua, il perimetro delle sue labbra, sentendola sussultare. Aveva un gusto inebriante, era un luogo di delizia, la casetta di Hansel e Gretel 'Mi sono sbagliato…è la più cosa bella che abbia mai visto, non è come quella delle altre…'. Lo pensava sul serio… sembrò scusarsi delle squallide parole nello spogliatoio, intanto che la contemplava, inebetito, quasi del tutto schiusa, per l'eccitazione. L'Avenger scappucciò il roseo clitoride, lo succhiò ed infine lo mordicchiò leggermente; immediato, percepì il suo violentissimo orgasmo, una scossa ed un tremito via l'altro, una serie pazzesca di singulti e spasmi.

Lo guardava, in preda all'estasi, facendone il nome, in un lieve sussurro, carico di erotismo 'Steve, …oh...Steve...'. Lui si fomentò di più. Le passò la lingua, dappertutto, in ogni pezzo di carne bagnato di ambrosia, all'interno della vulva e del canale della passione, fra la linea dei glutei. Il suo sapore lo stava facendo delirare...Riprese a torturarla, con foga, sulla sua farfallina...avvertì, di nuovo, la sequenza delle vibrazioni. Stavolta non poté resistere al desiderio, si rialzò…la voleva, la voleva subito e la penetrò, veemente, per goderne insieme. Lo sguardo andò ai profilattici sul comodino; ciò nondimeno, era troppo preso per qualsiasi altro ragionamento che non fosse continuare la cavalcata che aveva appena iniziato. Con la sua stupenda puledrina...

Con spinte massicce, la colpiva, nella sua cavità uterina, talmente potente da sbattere contro la sua cervice, provocandole stilettate di beatitudine e di dolore uniti. Si sentiva bagnatissimo delle sue vischiosità, impregnato fino ai testicoli che sbattevano sul prezioso fiore della collega, ad ogni movimento. Quando usciva e rientrava in lei, la sfiorava, di proposito, al centro del suo benessere, per compiacerla, scivolandole addosso. Il calore fra le sue cosce l'aveva fatto infiammare, doveva spegnere quell'incendio prima di vaneggiare.

La donna spostò, leggermente, i fianchi, per cingerlo con le gambe e congiungerglisi, nel modo più completo possibile. Erano incollati, un incrocio perfetto di materialità e struggimento.

Lo carezzò sul viso, fissandolo, con gli occhi del blu dell'oceano in tempesta, continuando a perdersi nel piacere che le stava donando, appena un attimo prima che il suo confluisse in sé.

Steve le si accasciò, addosso, con l'impulso di unire le loro lingue, in un bacio appassionato; la razionalità lo fece soprassedere. Lo baciò lei, teneramente. Colpito dal gesto affettuoso, lo controbilanciò. Arrendevole e tappetino, mai più con nessuna, lo aveva giurato.

Si staccò con durezza e le bisbigliò, facendole il verso 'Steve...oh...Steve...ti è piaciuto parecchio, ho notato!'.

Rafflesia, turbata, non rispose; erano stati talmente in sintonia che non si sarebbe aspettata né un tono siffatto né parole sgradevoli.

L'uomo continuò, su quella linea, osservandola fra le cosce, sporca di sé 'Vatti a lavare, ti voglio scopare fino all'alba!' era un altro ordine.

Lei si gelò. A biliardo aveva perso, ed il patto era quello. Vissuto un breve coinvolgimento nei momenti precedenti, il Capitano era tornato intollerabile, come nell'ultimo periodo; forse non c'era da aspettarsi altro. Continuando sulla linea del silenzio, si mosse verso il bagno.

Era stato un vero bastardo, rifletté Rogers, vedendola, di spalle, recarsi alla toilette. Anni addietro, sarebbe morto per una donna simile, l'avrebbe idolatrata, avrebbe fatto carte false per accontentarla. Gli si sarebbe donato, anima, cuore e corpo. Gratis, a costo zero. L'avrebbe fatta diventare il centro del mondo per assistere, in seguito, alla distruzione di quello stesso mondo da parte della diretta interessata. Aveva sofferto le pene dell'inferno e non voleva più stare male, per nessuna. Certo, adesso che erano stati insieme, la vicenda si complicava. Non solo per i rapporti di lavoro. Quando era con lei, non riusciva a tenere, coerentemente, la linea di comportamento che si era prefissato. Sbandava. Come prima, quando facevano l'amore o all'inizio lo aveva baciato, e si era lasciato andare con spontaneità, almeno per qualche attimo…no, non facevano l'amore, facevano sesso, questo doveva tenere a mente, quando stringeva il suo corpo stupefacente, solo questo.

Guardò il soffitto, fantasticando su cosa potesse chiederle, quando fosse tornata nel suo letto. L'alba non era lontana, doveva profittare di tutti i momenti possibili. La squadrò, intanto che riappariva e gli si stendeva vicino…bellezza e sensualità estrema, la perfezione!

'Come vuoi scoparmi, Capitano?' glielo chiese a bruciapelo, alla sua maniera, una leggera vibrazione nella voce, gli occhi lucidi.

Le donne facevano sempre così; due lacrimucce, per ottenere ciò che volevano, ti strumentalizzavano e ti lasciavano. Non doveva farsi prendere dalla pietà…tenne il punto.

'In ginocchio!' .

Rafflesia si mise carponi, la testa affondata nel cuscino e il sedere esposto alla sua vista, lui dietro.

La rimirò, per qualche secondo, e le poggiò la mano aperta sulla linea delle natiche, sfiorandola, col pollice, sul nascosto anello muscolare. La ragazza rabbrividì e, strinse i glutei, come reazione.

'Allarga le cosce!' un altro comando. Era rimasta ferma e la incitò, sgarbato 'Sei sorda?'.

La vide aprire le gambe, con lentezza. Stupefacente anche lì, quella donna, l'ottava meraviglia del mondo...

Steve, di nuovo attizzato, proseguì la sua fastidiosa esplorazione, con l'indice, nel bocciolo chiaramente integro e serrato della partner, che emise uno strano singulto.

Non ci fece caso, sulle prime ed, anzi, commentò, ironico 'Prima dell'alba, faremo un altro battesimo del volo, insieme, Tenente... qui dietro, nel tuo bel culetto!'.

Rafflesia si rivoltò, mettendosi a sedere, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Singhiozzava…quello era prima, un singhiozzo...'Steve, non trattarmi così, per favore!'.

Rimase a bocca aperta, incerto, su cosa fare. Fu salvato in corner, dal suono del cellulare di lei, che si alzò, veloce, per rispondere, tentando di mantenere la calma con l'interlocutore, vista la tensione del momento. Aveva perso i colori e era molto seria. La conversazione durò pochi secondi… era accaduto qualcosa a suo padre!

Quanto terminò, lo interloquì, una voce funerea e lo sguardo a terra 'Mio papà è al pronto soccorso del Policlinico…devo andare lì, immediatamente…facciamo conto che l'alba sia già arrivata e chiudiamola qui…'. Raccolse, man mano, i propri indumenti, sparpagliati nella stanza, per rivestirsi, in fretta.

'Che cos'ha il Colonello?' le chiese, sinceramente interessato.

'Non lo so, Rogers, al telefono non me lo hanno detto' era fredda, come un iceberg.

Era arrabbiata con lui e con sé stessa; tirando su la sua roba dal pavimento, si sentiva come una escort, forse peggio. Ricominciò a piangere, sommessamente.

'Perché hai accettato la scommessa? Lo sapevi, cosa sarebbe accaduto, se avessi perso...in fondo è solo un orologio' il Capitano era interdetto.

'Non è solo un orologio, per me! Ed ho accettato la sfida per lo stesso motivo per cui me l'hai proposta; è possibile che non ci arrivi, che non lo capisca?' glielo gridò.

Lui era basito…'Spiegamelo, allora!' se lo voleva sentir dire, a quel punto…non era certo di aver interpretato bene…possibile che…

'Ti volevo, come tu volevi me…il proverbio suona più o meno così: nessuno stupido si avvicinerebbe al fuoco, dopo aver scoperto che scotta, nessuno, Steve, tranne chi ha un valido motivo per scottarsi... io stupida, lo sono parecchio. Mi ero illusa fossi diverso, di aver visto i lati di te che vuoi far credere di non possedere più…mi sono sbagliata, è chiaro… devo scappare' fuggì, letteralmente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6 Andrew**

'Il Colonello Andrew Tyler? Dovrebbe essere qui, al pronto soccorso!' Steve lo chiese, col fiatone. Si era rivestito, a velocità supersonica, aveva preso la moto, bruciando tutti i semafori e all'entrata dell'ospedale, aveva corso fino al desk dell'accettazione. Zero ragionamenti, stavolta. L'aveva fatto e basta.

'Lei sarebbe? Un parente?' chiese l'infermiere.

'Sarebbe quello che tratta le donne come spazzatura. Il Capitan America dei puttanieri...' concluse, con ironia, una collega più anziana, limitrofa, che guardava il terminale di fronte a sé.

Maledetti giornalisti...pensò lui. Stavolta poteva essere un vantaggio. 'Sono il genero! Cioè, non ancora. Sono il fidanzato della figlia. Non avete visto le nostre foto sui tabloid?'.

'Sì, bello, abbiamo avuto questo piacere, corna comprese...' quella lo prese in giro.

'La scongiuro, la mia ragazza è da sola e suo papà sta davvero male...' una mezza bugia ed una mezza verità.

Era tanto accorato che si impietosì, ed a bassa voce, gli borbottò 'Quarto piano, stanza 409!'.

Rogers si allontanò, verso le scale, così inquieto, da non poter attendere l'ascensore.

Arrivato alla porta della camera, aperta, si bloccò, in difficoltà. L'aveva intravista, in piedi accanto al letto, suo padre rialzato su diversi cuscini e parecchio provato, rispetto alla volta in cui si erano incontrati.

Fu il Colonello ad incrociarne lo sguardo ed a fargli cenno di entrare. Lui tentennò e non mosse un passo.

'C'è Steve!' mormorò alla figlia che, attonita, si voltò 'Maledizione, cosa è venuto a fare?'.

'Certo, non a tenermi la mano; avete litigato?'.

'Più o meno...' che poteva raccontargli? Del biliardo? Del sesso?

'Fallo accomodare...'.

'Meglio di no!'.

'Vedo molto bene, alla mia età, ho sempre dieci decimi da lontano: ha al polso il mio Breitling, se non mi sbaglio ed è la seconda volta che si presenta, in un momento di difficoltà. Non ti dice niente questo? Per piacere, fallo passare, non ho la forza a discuterne' Era cinereo.

Non volle contraddirlo e guardò il Capitano, con fare condiscendente.

Lui si avvicinò 'Colonello...Come va?' di meglio, non gli era uscito.

'Tengo duro...'.

'Il paziente deve riposare' il suo medico, sopraggiunto un attimo dopo, li invitò a lasciarlo.

Loro lo seguirono. 'Mi dispiace Rafflesia...Non so come dirtelo, manca poco' il dottore la informò di ciò che non avrebbe mai voluto sentire. Si era preparata. Evidentemente, non abbastanza. Fece un passo indietro, urtando il braccio del collega, che la tenne stretta.

'Quanto tempo gli rimane?' tentò di essere razionale.

'Qualche giorno, forse qualche settimana. Ti consiglio di non allontanarti troppo. Faremo di tutto, per farlo soffrire il meno possibile. Lui lo sa già' terminò ed andò via.

La ragazza abbassò il viso, iniziando a tremare. Rogers l'abbracciò e l'accompagnò a sedere, in sala d'attesa. Lo fece fare, affranta, ammettendo con sé stessa che la sua presenza le era particolarmente gradita e consolatoria, nonostante la stranissima notte appena trascorsa. Vide la luce del sole che si levava 'È l'alba, Steve!' gli sussurrò, angustiata.

Steve non l'aveva lasciata un attimo. Dalla mattina in cui si era presentato all'ospedale, le era stato appiccicato.

Aveva avvertito Tony, davanti a lei, al cellulare, che sarebbe andato meno alla base per allenarsi e che il Tenente Tyler era stata trattenuta per gravi motivi familiari e sarebbe mancata per qualche giorno. Stark aveva acconsentito, immediatamente; il tono di voce del collega era così affranto che egli stesso si era molto angosciato.

Erano rimasti al Policlinico, al capezzale del Colonnello, insieme e soltanto grazie alla sua presenza era riuscita a sentirsi libera di tornare a casa per una doccia o per riposare un po'. Suo padre era rinfrancato dalle chiacchiere col Capitano. Le pareva l'unica nota positiva in quei momenti drammatici. Avevano molto in comune, ed Andrew parlava, a lungo, delle proprie esperienze e missioni in ogni parte del mondo. Rogers faceva altrettanto, per riempire i vuoti della conversazione, quando l'interlocutore era più debole e spossato.

Rafflesia ci rifletteva, nel suo letto, quel pomeriggio. Avrebbe dovuto utilizzare il tempo per ritemprarsi. Proprio non poteva smettere di pensare alla notte di sesso che avevano trascorso. Alle poche cose che si erano detti...non ne avevano discusso più, quasi come non fosse accaduto.

Forse aveva sbagliato, accettando di puntare l'orologio e sé stessa, in quell'assurdo gioco al massacro. Era stato più forte di lei...Aveva sperato di perdere...Non il Breitling...il resto...si era sentita attratta da Steve, fin da subito...quando era sceso dalla limousine a comprarle il nastrino con le rose bianche, con quel gesto spontaneo e romantico, l'aveva già conquistata, senza nemmeno essersene accorto. Lo Steve che arrossiva, in imbarazzo, come un adolescente, coi suoi modi garbati, protettivo e cortese. Che faceva ridere suo padre. Che si era inquietato per le maniere del principe T'Challa e le aveva detto parole bellissime prima di baciarla...in quell'attimo di unione di labbra le era preso un accidente...il trasporto e la pulsione verso di lui l'avevano frenata... non voleva essere un altro fazzolettino da usare e buttare via, come le altre. Ed alla fine lo era diventata! Chiudendo gli occhi, distrutta dalla stanchezza, rivide l'immagine del Capitano con il cappellino degli Yankees degli anni Quaranta. Si addormentò, con un sorriso,

'Steve, vai a casa anche tu!' Andrew lo ammonì. Erano diversi giorni che si alternava, con la figlia, al suo capezzale.

'Scherzi, vero?' Oramai si davano del tu 'Se sa che ti ho lasciato da solo, mi uccide. È stata l'unica condizione che ha accettato, per tornare nel suo appartamento a dormire un po'...'.

'Vorrei che non fosse presente, quando passerò a miglior vita. Non sarà bello!'.

'Se glielo impedisci, ti odierà' constatò.

'Hai ragione...vedo che hai imparato a conoscerla. Siamo sempre stati io e lei, da quando era piccola. Mia moglie ci ha mollato, è scappata con un altro, la vita militare non le si addiceva, era un'artista. Lo sapevo, me ne sono innamorato lo stesso. Crescere una bambina, tra trasferimenti continui e missioni all'estero, è stato molto complesso. Ho avuto la fortuna che Rafflesia amasse volare forse più di me!'.

'Questo non me lo ha mai raccontato...è fantastica, nel suo lavoro. Mai visto nessuno pilotare in quel modo!'.

'La professione non è tutto, nella vita!'.

'Che vuoi dire?'.

'A volte mi sono domandato se non sarebbe stato meglio avesse scelto un altro tipo di attività. Alla vostra età, arriva il momento di pensare agli affetti, alla famiglia...Non trovi?'.

'Per me l'età è un concetto astratto...e il resto...ho i miei amici, un bene prezioso...in amore, solo incontri spiacevolissimi, non faccio progetti per il futuro. Dopo Thanos, vivo alla giornata'.

'Non è sbagliato, a livello generale. In questi mesi di malattia, mi sono trovato, mio malgrado, a riflettere sul senso dell'esistenza umana. I momenti che ho trascorso con mia moglie e mia figlia non hanno prezzo. Se potessi tornare indietro, tenterei di passare più tempo con loro, tutto qui, forse sarei riuscito a salvare il mio matrimonio...'.

Rogers non rispose.

Il Colonello proseguì, la voce flebile 'Rafflesia mi ha spiegato cosa è accaduto col principe del Wakanda, so che lui l'ha forzata, in quel bacio...' rise 'non credo tu abbia nulla da temere, gossip a parte!'.

Il Capitano si girò, in imbarazzo. Andrew gli fece l'occhiolino, aggiungendo 'Ha puntato il mio Breitling, a biliardo, solo perché, se avesse perso, lo avresti avuto tu!'.

Caspita, gli aveva detto della scommessa…sperò solo la parte dell'orologio.

'Come sta il Colonello Tyler?' Stark era dispiaciuto.

'Piuttosto male! E' solo questione di ore…' Steve era cinereo.

'E tu?' domandò Banner.

'Che c'entro io? Sto benissimo, comunque!'.

'Non mi sembra. Ti sei affezionato a quell'uomo, è normale che soffra pure tu. Per non parlare della figlia, di ciò che provi per lei…' Bucky lo contraddisse.

'Barnes, se devi dire qualcosa, fallo…sono stufo dei tuoi giochetti, c'è un limite a tutto'.

Thor si intromise 'Ci sei stato a letto sul serio, dopo che hai vinto a biliardo? Sai, già eri tanto coinvolto, il sesso complica le cose, ulteriormente'.

La paternale dall'asgardiano, no! 'Siete peggio dei tabloid! Impiccioni all'inverosimile. Non avete una vita vostra?' replicò.

'Ce l'abbiamo, e non ci impedisce di essere preoccupati per te. Rogers, hai infranto il nostro patto?' Tony insistette.

Il Capitano non proferì parola…intuirono la risposta.

'E com'è andata? Lo volevi, smaniavi, pareva la fine del mondo se non riuscivi a fartela…Stai peggio di prima! E' cosi! Non mentirci, siamo noi!' Bruce tentò, l'argomento era piuttosto personale, tuttavia si trattava di confidenze fra amici. E loro, amici, lo erano davvero.

'Ho fatto malissimo a non darvi retta, quella sera. Ho combinato un casino, mi sono comportato in maniera meschina e non credo di poter rimediare…è solo colpa mia, se sono a questo punto…chiaramente, ha ragione Bucky, su tutto…' mormorò.

'In che senso, Steve?' il Soldato d'Inverno lo incalzò, erano alla resa dei conti e dovevano sentirglielo dire.

'La amo…' un sussurro, ancora più lieve, nel silenzio calato nella stanza.

'Ciao...che succede?' Aveva ricevuto il suo messaggio, ed era schizzato come un folle, direzione ospedale.

'Ha perso conoscenza un'ora fa...forse è un bene. La morfina non faceva più effetto, era stravolto' Rafflesia aveva un viso, trasfigurato; si sentì morire, dentro, un po' anche lui.

'Grazie mille di avermi avvertito...io...volevo esserci e, soprattutto, non volevo fossi da sola!'.

Si trattava di aspettare, e poco.

La Tyler sedette sul bordo del letto del padre, al lato destro, entrambe le mani sulla sua; Rogers sulla seggiola, posta al lato sinistro.

La guardò negli occhi e fece lo stesso, pose la destra sulla sinistra del Colonnello.

La ragazza lo contraccambiò, grata dei suoi modi e del sincero affetto che aveva donato a suo papà nelle ultime settimane.

'Non ho mai conosciuto qualcuno come Andrew. Eccezionale. In tutto' il solo pensiero che aveva in testa, provato, in quegli attimi.

'Dice la medesima cosa di te...' gli confidò, sincera, udendo provenire dal monitor un leggero sibilo ed un suono allarmato.

Il cuore di suo papà aveva smesso di battere, niente più respiri...aveva già gli occhi chiusi, come in un sonno ristoratore. Il sonno dei giusti, vista la tanta sofferenza patita, riflettè. Era un combattente ma la partita che la vita gli aveva posto innanzi era impossibile da giocare ad armi pari, persino per lui.

Stava già diventando freddo, intanto che le infermiere, sopraggiunte, staccavano fili e spine ed il suo oncologo si affacciava sulla porta.

Il Capitano le aveva rivolto uno sguardo affranto...Era tramortito dal dolore...si accasciò, dalla sedia, fino a cadere in ginocchio, accanto al letto, la testa poggiata sulla mano di Andrew, che ancora stringeva. Scoppiò in un pianto disperato. Afflizione vera e propria. Singhiozzava, rumorosamente, senza vergogna, di fronte al personale, leggermente imbarazzato.

Erano abituati, in quel reparto, ad assistere a scene analoghe; tuttavia, un comportamento simile da Capitan America, che, nell'ultimo anno, si era distinto per ben altri aspetti superficiali e mediatici, li aveva meravigliati.

Rafflesia, rimasta molto lucida, gli si avvicinò. Si abbassò anche lei sulle ginocchia e gli mise un braccio sulle spalle. 'Steve, devono portarlo via...' gli carezzò i capelli, tenera. Quello pianse, ancora più accorato. Lo cinse forte, provando a convincerlo 'E' meglio se andiamo, devo organizzare molte cose; ti va di aiutarmi?'.

Parve destarsi, d'improvviso. Lo stava confortando, quando sarebbe dovuto essere il contrario. Si pulì il viso con le mani, alzandosi, e la segui, un'ultima occhiata, infelice, all'uomo che tanto aveva stimato.

La strada per il cimitero di New York era transennata. Ai lati, zeppo di militari dell'Aeronautica in servizio ed in congedo, tutti rigorosamente in divisa. Anche persone comuni. Lì per l'ultimo saluto ad un eroe di guerra. Rafflesia non se ne era nemmeno stupita, conoscendo l'effetto che suo padre faceva alle persone. Quando volava...e quando era a terra. Era in auto, con la sua uniforme blu, accanto a Steve, in quella beige dell'Esercito. L'uomo scese per primo e le aprì la portiera.

Subito si avvicinarono gli Avengers. Bucky, Jim e Sam, con le rispettive divise. Tony, Bruce e Thor, in abito scuro.

Non era solo per le condoglianze e la vicinanza. Ma per proteggerli dalla presenza dei media. Curiosi, soprattutto per la storia di T'Challa.

'Mi spiace. È un luogo pubblico ed un evento pubblico. Non ho potuto mandarli via' Tony si rammaricò 'solo farli spostare un po'. Banner li ha minacciati di trasformarsi e non si sono neanche spaventati!'.

La Tyler sorrise 'Lascia stare, mio padre avrebbe fatto una battuta, sicuramente. Le trovate dei giornalisti lo hanno divertito molto...'.

Rogers annuì, poggiandole una mano sulla schiena, per accompagnarla nel percorso. Dietro, la scorta dei colleghi Vendicatori.

Udivano il rumore dello scatto dei flash delle macchine fotografiche ed un brusio...A Steve parve solo un sottofondo lontano e gli passò l'irritazione del momento. Era il momento di commemorare Andrew. Il resto non contava.

Prese posto accanto alla collega, di fronte la bara di suo padre, coperta da un vessillo militare e da un'unica corona di rose bianche.

Si chiese che diritto avesse ad occupare quella sedia, fissando il Breitling al polso, nervoso.

Celebrata una breve funzione, il cadetto incaricato tirò giù la bandiera stelle e strisce, issata sul pilone metallico, la piegò e la consegnò al Tenente Tyler. Lei, commossa, la baciò, si voltò e gliela porse 'Sono certa che avrebbe voluto l'avessi tu, Capitano!' mormorò.

'Non posso accettare, no' tentò di opporsi.

'Devi, invece, ci terrei tanto...' Non poté terminare la frase, che sentì un rumore, per lei inconfondibile, ed alzò la testa...uno stormo di sette aerei da combattimento, di quelli che pilotava il Colonnello durante la Guerra del Golfo, compì un breve volo acrobatico, apparentemente rasente il cimitero...nel momento in cui i jet si rialzarono, dei fumi blu rosso e bianco colorano il cielo con le loro scie...

'Ne sarebbe stato felice' bisbigliò Rogers, voltandosi verso Rafflesia, che, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime non riusciva a smettere di fissare gli aeroplani che si allontanavano, definitivamente, un attimo prima di ricomporsi e dedicare la propria attenzione ai numerosi partecipanti, già in fila per porgerle le condoglianze. Suo padre non ci sarebbe stato più, era volato via anche lui...

Con l'aiuto del Capitano, aveva allestito un momento in ricordo di suo padre, nell'appartamento di quest'ultimo. Era piuttosto spazioso, il soggiorno era enorme ed avevano spostato i mobili per rendere il tutto più fruibile.

Aveva pregato gli invitati, i pochi amici più stretti, di venire vestiti in maniera informale. Era solo l'occasione per una rievocazione intima e non il luogo per indossare uniformi e mostrine.

Steve era certo che Andrew avrebbe apprezzato. Lui stesso si era cambiato, lì, nella sua camera. Era venuto in moto e aveva una sacca, con jeans e camicia.

Rafflesia aveva optato anche lei per dei jeans scuri ed una camicia bianca, da cui si intravedeva una canotta di pizzo chiara.

Gli ospiti erano arrivati, puntuali. Tutti gli Avengers, con Tony, insieme a Pepper e Danny.

'Hai fatto bene a portarlo, i bambini fanno dimenticare le bruttezze della vita' la Tyler aveva preso in braccio il piccolo e lo trastullava, in giro per la casa, Bucky al seguito.

'Come stai? E' una domanda idiota, in questo momento…' Barnes voleva essere solidale.

'Benino, per quanto possibile; mio padre ha sofferto moltissimo, negli ultimi giorni. La sua malattia è stata crudele, fino alla fine e non lo ha risparmiato'.

'Rogers me lo ha detto…e fra voi…come va?' era restio, provò lo stesso.

Lei dette un bacino al pupetto e guardò fuori dalla finestra scorrere l'Hudson 'E' complicato, James. Vogliamo cose diverse…molto diverse…'.

'Ti sbagli, Steve vuole solo te…' non poté terminare il ragionamento, che si sentirono chiamare da Thor, esaltato, dallo studio del Colonnello.

Raggiunsero i colleghi, che rimiravano trofei e, soprattutto, i modellini realizzati da suo padre.

'Sono incredibili!' Bruce era colpito; Tony li prendeva fra le mani e li rivoltava, per ammirarne i particolari.

'Erano la passione di Andrew…'Steve si buttò a raccontare tutto quello che aveva saputo dal suo creatore e che ricordava a menadito, di ciascuna delle riproduzioni che avevano davanti. Sarebbe andato avanti all'infinito.

'Cos'è?' Pepper, interrompendolo, indicò un quadrato di stoffa grigia di circa cinquanta centimetri di lato, che copriva qualcosa, su una mensola, in bella vista.

Rafflesia prima non ci aveva fatto caso; si avvicinò e sollevò il tessuto, con un'esclamazione di stupore. Alla sua vista, il modellino del Quinjet, in scala.

Il Capitano non riusciva a smettere di strabuzzare gli occhi. Era perfetto, in ogni sua caratteristica peculiare. Identico all'originale, i colori, le armi, il metallo. 'Non ne avevo la minima idea…tu lo sapevi?' si rivolse alla collega.

Il Tenente scosse il capo.

'Pensavo che i diritti sull'immagine dell'aereo fossero riservati, che non li avessi venduti. Esistono in commercio scatole da modellismo del Quinjet?' Banner era perplesso e interpellò Tony.

'Non l'ho fatto e non ce ne sono! E' sicuro!' Stark ribadì.

'Lo ha costruito mio padre, sulla base delle informazioni del jet che gli avevo fornito e di qualche foto che gli avevo mostrato…è impressionante, non lo aveva nemmeno mai visto dal vero!' la ragazza era stupita.

'Lo ha creato per te, perché è l'aereo su cui voli tu!' Rogers ne era certo. Ne era incantato, era un incredibile gesto d'amore, considerando anche le precarie condizioni di salute del periodo in cui Andrew ci si era dedicato. 'C'è un bigliettino…' aveva notato un foglietto giallo, un post-it piegato in due, posizionato sopra l'ala destra. Lo prese e lo porse a Rafflesia: si capiva che dentro ci fosse scritto qualcosa.

Lei aveva ancora il bambino in braccio. Si mise limitrofa e lo invitò 'Aprilo tu, per favore!'.

Nel momento in cui lo aprì e lo lesse, emise un gemito…c'era scritto 'Per Steve'.

'Non era per me, lo ha fatto per te! E' il jet degli Avengers e di Capitan America!' la donna lo fissò, con gli occhi lucidi, mentre il biglietto gli scivolava dalle mani.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 7 L'amore, stavolta!**

Gli ospiti si erano cortesemente accomiatati, nel tardo pomeriggio. L'appartamento era un disastro, bicchieri di plastica e rimasugli di cibo, ovunque. Steve girava con un sacco nero per il pattume, tentando di riordinare.

'Lascia stare, domani mattina verrà la signora delle pulizie. Ha le chiavi e sistemerà tutto' la Tyler lo aveva informato e lui aveva smesso.

'Se non hai bisogno di altro, vado via. Oppure ti accompagno a casa tua, come preferisci!' lo mormorò, mestamente. Era ancora molto turbato dalla scoperta del regalo che Andrew gli aveva fatto trovare e dell'assenza di soluzioni al suo problema principale...scusarsi con la ragazza.

'Ci sarebbe una cosa...una volta mi hai detto che correre in moto ti aiutava a liberare la testa dai pensieri...mi porteresti da qualche parte? Sempre se ti va e te la senti!' fece la sua insolita proposta.

'Certo...Non ci crederai, avevo avuto la medesima idea' lo aveva pensato per davvero.

'Ci credo, invece...'.

'Dove ti piacerebbe andare? Scegli tu!'.

Fu decisa 'Al mare!'.

Rogers amava la velocità e guidava egregiamente. Aveva fatto lo slalom con la Harley fra le auto, nel tratto stradale cittadino. Appena imboccata la superstrada, molto più libera, aveva dato gas.

Rafflesia si era ritrovata a stringerglisi saldamente, per tenersi in equilibrio. 'Capitano, mi pare quasi di volare!' Era la stessa sensazione, diversa ed analoga insieme. Lanciata sull'asfalto, tagliando l'aria ed il vento, la moto era come il jet. Ed aveva ragione il collega. La sua mente era vuota, scevra di ragionamenti, almeno in quel tragitto.

L'uomo aveva scelto una località balneare poco distante da New York, ed aveva parcheggiato davanti alla spiaggia. Un muretto separava il marciapiedi dalla battigia e si erano seduti lì, ad osservare il tramonto.

Lui era silenzioso, come mai.

Il Tenente, che aveva imparato a riconoscerne intenzioni e timori, lo spronò 'Spara, Steve!'.

'Come?'.

'Hai qualcosa che ti frulla in testa e non sai se dirmela...' rise, gli occhi fissi sulle onde.

Dio, quella donna era telepatica 'Non merito il modellino che tuo padre mi ha voluto lasciare. E nemmeno l'orologio...'.

'Il Quinjet in scala era un regalo che sentiva di farti, col cuore, è evidente; temo non possa rimandarlo al mittente. Non lo terrò al tuo posto e non credo tu voglia darlo ad altri, eri talmente contento quando lo hai visto!' lo bisbigliò, dolcemente.

Non faceva una piega come argomentazione e non controbatté. Ora si trattava di affrontare la questione che più gli premeva. 'Forse non è il momento più opportuno per chiarirsi. Vorrei ridarti il Breitling...se avessi una bacchetta magica, cancellerei quella serata...Ed i miei assurdi comportamenti!'.

'Io no. Non cancellerei nulla...doveva andare così' lo stupì 'compreso Steve…oh…Steve' Ridacchiò, ricordando lui che le faceva il verso.

Si era voltata, scrutandolo, mentre arrossiva, ed aveva continuato 'Ho scommesso l'orologio ed ho perso...riprenderlo non sarebbe corretto. E...Steve...mio padre ti si è tanto affezionato, nel momento più difficile della sua vita e della mia. Desidererei che lo tenessi, per favore' lo pregò.

Si era preparato 'Immaginavo una risposta simile. Ho pensato che potremmo fare un baratto, insomma una permuta. In cambio del Breitling...questo!' Dal portaoggetti della moto, tolse una bustina trasparente, dentro il cappellino da baseball degli Yankees degli anni Quaranta...glielo porse.

Rafflesia si intenerì, enormemente. Lo prese, lo indossò e, alzandosi, si rimirò nello specchietto dell'Harley, più limitrofo.

Il Capitano, di nuovo seduto, la guardava.

'Sto bene?' gli domandò.

'Molto...' Era magnifica.

Era vero, glielo lesse in viso!

'Sai che c'è, Rogers...' gli si avvicinò 'è stupendo e apprezzo l'idea, sapendo cosa significhi per te...però te l'ho detto, a suo tempo. Sono scaramantica e continuerò a mettere il mio, comunque, per tutte le partite che verranno. Tenere questa meraviglia in un cassetto, sarebbe un delitto...facciamo così...quando andremo a vedere i match insieme, me lo presterai...che ne dici? Accetti?'.

Era tanto premurosa e sensibile. Si sciolse e non poté che annuire.

La ragazza gli sistemò il berretto sul capo 'Sta meglio a te...'.

Si era fermata, in piedi davanti a lui, ancora seduto sul muretto. Gli occhi blu come il mare agitato alle loro spalle.

Gli carezzò il volto, con entrambe le mani, le dita fra la barba, e sul contorno delle labbra, sorridendo. Steve trattenne il respiro, sconvolto. L'aveva perdonato forse dei suoi modi eufemisticamente sgradevoli?

Ne fu certo, sentendo le labbra morbide che sfioravano le sue, per aprirsi subito dopo in un bacio più ardente ed appassionato. Si era messo in piedi, per stringerla a sé...'Non merito nemmeno questo' il senso di colpa lo annientava, ancora non riusciva a liberarsene.

'Andiamo a casa mia, Capitano?' Sembrò in apparenza non averlo udito e fece la sua controproposta, salendo sul sellino della moto e rimettendo il casco.

Rogers acconsentì, stupefatto e terrorizzato.

L'appartamento di lei era piccolo ma delizioso. Ordinato, arredato in maniera semplice ed elegante.

Steve era in imbarazzo. Intimidito. Non le aveva detto una parola.

Il Tenente pareva tranquilla, invece. Lo aveva preso per mano e condotto nella sua stanza da letto. Aveva iniziato a sbottonargli i pantaloni, estratto i lembi della camicia e si era dedicata a quella, ed alle sue labbra.

Lui era rimasto a torso nudo, a farsi accarezzare e baciare, estasiato dal tocco gentile delle sue mani e della sua bocca, lieve.

Atteso un po', aveva fatto lo stesso. Slacciatole i jeans, l'aveva liberata della camicia ed abbassato la candida canottiera di pizzo, sotto un meraviglioso reggiseno abbinato. Lo sganciò e glielo tolse, liberando le squisite mammelle. Tra mille remore...le splendide e carnose sfere, da stuzzicare, da gustare...davanti a sé…Cavolo, l'aveva fatto tante di quelle volte...e, ugualmente, con lei, sesso sfrenato...Non riusciva quasi a toccarla!

Rafflesia se ne accorse 'Che c'è?'.

Fu sincero 'Ho paura...'.

'Di me?'.

'Sì. Che mi farai soffrire, che mi mentirai, e tutto il resto...'.

'Siamo pari, fifone...essere un fazzolettino da gettare dopo l'uso, non mi si confà...ho capito che devo rischiare, con te' Lo baciò sul collo, sensualmente 'Oggi ho parlato con Bucky...' lo informò.

Mai che Barnes si facesse i cavoli suoi!

'Sostiene che vuoi solo me...è vero?'.

'Sì...' mormorò. Riduttivo, Buck! Almeno ti sei tenuto, pensò.

'Siamo pari, pure in questo, Capitano. Io voglio te...' Lo baciò, in maniera diversa, molto più appassionata, facendogli scendere i jeans, fino alle caviglie. Si staccò, si liberò dei propri, lo prese di nuovo per mano e lo guidò verso il letto. 'Qui niente testata da incidere...' asserì, spostando le lenzuola 'Con me, soltanto amore'.

Accomodandosi accanto a lei, notò sul comodino la polsiera con le rose bianche, che le aveva regalato la sera del party. Erano appassite e quasi secche. La indicò, stupito 'Perché l'hai tenuta?'.

Rafflesia lo guardò, gli ammalianti occhi del colore dell'oceano in tempesta, bisbigliando 'Perché me l'ha regalata l'uomo di cui mi sono innamorata…'.

Steve, emozionato, si voltò, di fianco, dandole le terga.

Gli si accostò, amabilmente. I suoi seni lo istigavano, sulla pelle liscia della schiena, il suo respiro addosso lo avvinceva.

Qualche attimo dopo, sentì la sua bocca sulle spalle…tanti piccoli succhiotti, da sopra la scapola fino al collo e poi a salire sul mento, sulla barba…una delizia…Si voltò verso di lei e la Tyler unì di nuovo le labbra alle sue, gradualmente. Un tempo interminabile, infinito. Una miriade di baci. Si mise supino e la donna continuò. Sul torace, sullo stomaco, sull'inguine, all'altezza dell'ombelico, fra le gambe, sopra la stoffa dell'intimo, teneramente, nella parte morbida fra le cosce. Gli parve di vaneggiare, dal desiderio…la compagna lo comprese e si fermò 'Steve, vuoi fare l'amore con me? L'amore, stavolta…'.

'Sì…' bisbigliò, preso.

Rafflesia lo aiutò a togliere i boxer e si liberò delle mutandine. Si sistemò sopra di lui, iniziando a muoversi, lentissima e voluttuosa 'Hai sempre fretta…vivi tutto nel modo sbagliato…' lo rimproverò, prendendogli le mani con le sue. Teneva un ritmo così piacevole che pensò avesse ragione, era diventato frenetico, in ogni aspetto.

Si portò le sue mani alla bocca e le riempì di baci, dappertutto, su ogni dito ed ogni falange. Poi se le posizionò sulle mammelle, affinché Rogers potesse contraccambiare le sue carezze.

I fianchi morbidi della donna, uniti ai suoi, oscillavano, in una cadenza paradisiaca. Le carni umide e avvolgenti lo stringevano, in una presa d'amore.

La femmina sopra di sé, con le sue curve sinuose ed eleganti, era come un'opera d'arte, in cui il pittore aveva riprodotto per mero caso e forse per sbaglio pure la sua immagine…fortunatamente, però.

Rafflesia lo scrutò, con i suoi occhi blu, dolcissima e rapita da quel legame fisico che stavano vivendo. Sentì l'irrigidimento ulteriore del Capitano e si mosse un pochino più veloce, mischiando il proprio godimento all'appagamento del partner che vaneggiava sotto di lei, terminando quella danza frenetica.

Appena tornata in sé, lo strinse forte 'E' stato bello?'.

'Meraviglioso... Tu sei bella…ti amo, Tenente Tyler' mormorò, finalmente.

'Ed io amo te, Capitano Rogers' il sorriso scomparve, in un lampo, per lasciar posto ad un volto addolorato. Caddero le sue difese, che aveva tenuto in piedi con tutta la forza interiore che possedeva. Un unico pensiero, dopo l'adrenalina per la giornata appena trascorsa e per gli intensi e passionali momenti vissuti…'Steve, mio padre non c'è più…come farò?' scoppiò in un pianto dirotto.

L'abbracciò, commosso, soffrendo insieme a lei.

'Rogers, siamo venuti per prendere la tintarella, oggi pomeriggio. Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo...' Rafflesia si lamentò. Aveva appena finito di mettere l'asciugamani sulla sabbia e ci si era stesa sopra.

Avevano scoperto una spiaggetta poco frequentata...isolata e zero turisti. Il periodo dell'anno non attirava granché villeggianti. Erano solo loro due.

'Ti guardo come mi pare, Tenente' Steve non riusciva a staccarle occhi e mani di dosso. In nessuno momento o luogo.

La ragazza gli aveva chiarito che non potevano tornare a New York più bianchi di quando erano partiti e che avrebbe dedicato il pomeriggio ad abbronzarsi.

Dato che non c'era anima viva, si sciolse i laccetti del reggiseno del bikini, per prendere il sole in topless.

'Non vale così, mi istighi!' L'uomo ridacchiò, vedendola spalmarsi il solare sui seni. Le rubò il tubo di crema. 'Faccio io!' La avvertì.

'Lo sai come finirà...ridammela...'.

'O te la fai spalmare da me o niente' spostò il braccio dietro le spalle.

'Hai vinto...scocciatore' si stese, tranquilla.

Il Capitano le si affiancò e premette la confezione di crema all'altezza del capezzolo destro. Il liquido bianco gocciolò sulla pelle rosea, fresco e profumato. Con i polpastrelli lo massaggiò, sulla puntina rigida e sull'areola, delicato, con movimenti circolari, per spanderlo su tutta la mammella, fino alla base. Ripeté la tortura sull'altro seno...'Steve…oh…Steve...' mugolò lei, fra le risatine. Il suo modo, per dirgli che le piaceva tanto.

Era troppo eccitato per non approfittarne...le sciolse i nodini dello slip del costume. 'Sei impazzito, ci vedranno...'.

'Chi? Non c'è nessuno all'orizzonte...basta una sola tua parola e mi fermerò ' era certo che non gliela avrebbe detta!

Insinuò le dita nel suo boschetto umido...era pronta...le sfilò le mutandine e la penetrò, solo col dito medio. 'Rogers' gemette, prendendolo in giro 'Sei rimasto un teenager sempre in calore'.

'Per anni, sono stato costretto solo ad ascoltare le esperienze adolescenziali altrui, adesso mi voglio rifare...e non mi pare ti dispiaccia quando ti tocco' aumentò la cadenza e l'intensità della stimolazione dentro la partner, percependone i gridolini ed il solito violento orgasmo che le provocava in quel modo...si tolse i boxer da mare e le montò sopra. In un attimo era in lei, una spinta dopo l'altra. 'Non sono in calore soltanto io' la schernì, a sua volta.

'Ed io non sono la tua cagnetta, non ti azzardare a parlarmi in questo modo!' controbatte', fintamente inquieta.

'Tu sei la mia puledrina' era tanto dolce, mentre glielo diceva, la bocca sul collo e sul viso, la barba che le pizzicava la pelle...

'Capitano, sei megalomane...credi di essere il mio stallone?' domandò ironica, sentendolo al limite dell'esplosione del proprio piacere.

'Lo sono eccome' affermò, convinto, con voce roca, scaricando un fiume di ambrosia nella sua cavallina, che si contorceva, deliziata, fra le sue braccia.

Era stato semplice, Tony non si era opposto...quando gli aveva chiesto il permesso di allontanarsi qualche giorno con Rafflesia, per una breve vacanza al mare, aveva acconsentito di buon grado. La Tyler aveva bisogno di staccare e riprendersi dal recente lutto. Soprattutto era stato lo sguardo felice ed innamorato di Steve che lo aveva convinto. Era tornato ad essere il Capitano che aveva conosciuto molto tempo prima. Tranquillo, pacato, affidabile, cortese. Addirittura meglio, era al settimo cielo. Il potere dell'amore...Stark e gli altri Avengers si auguravano che l'idillio durasse il più possibile.

La casetta sulla spiaggia che avevano affittato, vicino Cape Cod, era l'ideale, appartata, lontano dal resto del mondo. Facevano ciò che volevano quando volevano. Liberi...quello pensava, all'alba di quell'assolata mattina, il corpo nudo appiccicato a quello della sua donna, che dormiva profondamente. Ne udiva il respiro pesante e, nel contempo, ne rimirava l'armoniosa fisicità...sarà stato come per i maschi e l'erezione mattutina, avrebbe giurato che fosse parecchio su di giri, nel sonno. Il seno era gonfio, le fragoline puntavano il cielo e l'aiuola scura fra le cosce grondava di umori. Forse avrebbe potuto scoprirlo...la baciò, fra le scapole, per destarla...nel dormiveglia, le domandò 'Posso giocare un po', amore?'.

Lei annuì, stordita. Steve si dilettava con il suo sederino. Senza averla mai forzata, le si poneva fra i glutei, entrando in lei solo di pochissimo. Qualche centimetro di tormento nella sua strettura. Oppure si strusciava fra le carni congiunte delle natiche, tenendole serrati i glutei con le mani...Erano per il Capitano attimi di godimento inenarrabile, che Rafflesia concedeva volentieri poiché era generoso e la ripagava di mille attenzioni. Per di più, qualsiasi pratica del corpo di Rogers sul proprio era fonte di piacere e delizia.

Anche quella mattina, si poggiò sull'anello muscolare della donna, il suo anfratto più nascosto e inviolato. Premette con l'abituale intensità. Aiutato, involontariamente, dagli abbondanti succhi di lei, si ritrovò, in un attimo, a riempirla, in maniera completa. Era scomparso, nel Tenente, con estrema facilità e senza alcun intoppo. In un tunnel aderente e pulsante. Non sapeva che fare...Aveva disagio a muoversi e sì che lo avrebbe voluto.

La Tyler, colpita dalla piacevolezza di quella nuova penetrazione, ed ancora insonnolita, fece una battuta 'Capitano, sarebbe questo il battesimo del volo che volevi fare con me?'.

'Credo di sì' mormorò il partner, sentendone il culetto muoversi, sul proprio membro. Alla ricerca di appagamento, si era spostata per unirglisi di più e si era portata una mano fra le gambe, per titillare da sola la propria farfallina. Impazzito da quella condizione, affondò, nella collega, con una cadenza regolare… per pochissimo… fu travolto dall'orgasmo vibrante di lei che si contraeva, su di sé, intensa. Si stringeva e si rilassava. Soprattutto si stringeva; percepì una scarica elettrica pazzesca su tutte le terminazioni nervose coinvolte…poi con un abbondante fiotto di nettare caldo riempì le viscere della donna che amava, intanto che la moretta ne ripeteva il nome, incantata dalla novella estasi che stavano condividendo.

Mentre si sbaciucchiavano, consumato l'amplesso e la colazione, squillò il cellulare di Rogers. Rispose, controvoglia. 'No, non mi interessa comprarle...e secondo me, non ci sono lettori della sua schifosa rivista interessati a leggere di due che stanno insieme e si amano...faccia come vuole...buongiorno'.

'Chi era? Ti sei innervosito...'.

'Un fotografo...ieri in spiaggia ci ha scattato delle foto, stavamo pomiciando; voleva venderle a me perché non uscissero ma ho detto di no...se non sei d'accordo però lo richiamò era sereno in quel momento, lui che disprezzava i paparazzi.

'Hai fatto benissimo. Odio i ricatti, figuriamoci della stampa. Capitano, te lo avevo detto di tenere le mani a posto, non mi ascolti mai' ridendo gli carezzò la barba ed unì le labbra alle sue.

'Non riesco proprio, quando siamo vicini...per risolvere questo problema devi mandarmi via...mi vuoi lasciare per evitare i miei approcci?' scherzò.

'Ci penserò su!' fece silenzio per qualche istante e lo interloquì, molto seria 'visto che siamo in argomento e non ne abbiamo mai discusso: la foto in cui sono con T'Challa...'.

'Non devi spiegarmi nulla. Ho saputo da tuo padre cosa è accaduto. So che ti ha forzata' il Capitano minimizzò.

'Ti ha raccontato le mie confidenze. Non me ne meraviglio. Però quella vicenda ha causato un profondo strappo tra di noi ed è giusto che tu sia informato di come è andata'.

'Va bene...' era ancora scocciato, aveva ragione lei! Come al solito!

'Gli avevo specificato che, con molta difficoltà, avrebbe formato con me una sua famiglia e che era meglio non frequentarsi, quindi ha chiesto il conto e mi ha riaccompagnato. Questo lo sapevi già. Arrivati sotto casa mia, mi ha scortato al portone. L'ho salutato, dandogli la mano. Contatti diversi non mi interessavano. Mi ha attirato a sé e mi ha baciato, con forza. Io mi sono gelata. Ero incredula e schifata. Deve essere stato il momento in cui hanno scattato la foto. Mi sono scansata, il principe mi ha trattenuto e mi ha detto che così avrei saputo cosa avevo perso...'.

'Che modi assurdi; conosco una persona diversa, solo un combattente, un soldato. Dal punto di vista personale, ci siamo solo interfacciarti in occasioni sociali con gli altri colleghi. T'Challa è abituato ad avere ciò che vuole. Non ha saputo gestire il tuo rifiuto o quello che era...dimmi perché hai accettato il suo invito'.

Rafflesia tentennò.

'Dimmelo...'.

'Me lo chiesto davanti a te e volevo farti ingelosire, tu uscivi sempre con tante ragazze diverse' arrossì, gli occhi bassi. Era la prima volta, che la vedeva imbarazzata, da quando la conosceva. Gli fece una tenerezza infinita.

'Quelle sbagliate, amore' rise di gusto, baciandola sulla bocca.

Il gommone oscillava sulle onde. Riposavano, all'ombra del tendalino, sopra i divanetti, già luogo delle loro contorsioni amorose. Steve aveva noleggiato un'imbarcazione di sei metri, per visitare le calette più lontane e fare il bagno al largo. Gommone era leggermente riduttivo, era enorme.

'Rimaniamo un altro paio di giorni?' lui non sarebbe voluto andare via.

'Ne abbiamo già parlato. Dobbiamo tornare per forza, riprendere voli ed allenamenti. Le vacanze sono belle proprio perché finiscono...ne faremo un'altra appena possibile. Lo sai, devo sistemare le cose di mio padre. La banca e, soprattutto, la casa. Che dovremmo farci, secondo te?'.

'Sì, meglio se rientriamo. Dici dobbiamo, al plurale. Io che c'entro? Non voglio mettermi in mezzo, influenzarti...'.

'Siamo un noi, ora...sempre se lo vuoi...'.

Rogers, subito, replicò 'Lo siamo, è chiaro...l'appartamento è molto grande e per noi due è esagerato. Venderlo ora, con la crisi del mercato immobiliare, sarebbe un delitto. Potremmo affittarlo. Certo, prima sarà necessario sgomberare tutti gli oggetti di Andrew. Dove potremmo metterli? Ed a proposito, vieni tu a vivere da me o io da te?'. Stavano concordando i dettagli della loro futura convivenza.

'Casa mia è più comoda, è più centrale. Non è Brooklyn, tuttavia...' rise.

'Mi adeguerò...' la sbaciucchiò, felice.

'Amore, a noi difficilmente servirà una casa spaziosa. Intendo che, coi miei problemi, a meno che tu non voglia adottare un bambino, non saremo più di due...lo hai messo in conto? Se tu cambiassi idea, anche più avanti...ecco...lo capirei...' era incredibilmente malinconica nel confessarglielo. E molto sincera.

'Ha detto bene Bucky. Voglio te. Il resto non mi interessa...' figuriamoci, adesso che l'aveva per sé, si sentiva padrone del mondo!

'Capitano, ora la pensi così, un domani chissà...' lo redarguì, razionalmente.

'Non ho mai avuto velleità di diventare padre. Lo hai visto, i bambini mi piacciono poco. Dopo Thanos, desidero godermi la vita. Da quando ti ho conosciuto, insieme a te. I figli sono una palla al piede, almeno per i prossimi anni non se ne parla. Poi si vedrà, casomai...' era convinto, di quello che aveva detto, parola per parola.

'Bene, meglio così' Lo baciò sul collo e sull'orecchio, sentendolo tremare di piacere. Soprattutto, per quello che sapeva sarebbe venuto dopo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 8 Una sorpresa sgradita**

Rogers aveva portato qualche capo d'abbigliamento ed oggetto personale nell'appartamento di Rafflesia. Stavano bene insieme, affiatati su tutto. Trascorrevano una vita molto semplice, senza velleità modaiole e social. Per l'uomo, un lontano ricordo che non rimpiangeva affatto. E non gli mancava nemmeno Brooklyn. Anche perché ci andava spessissimo, la Tyler al seguito; a trovare Bucky, a giocare a biliardo al pub ed alla tavola calda.

Allo S.H.I.E.L.D. si interfacciavano coi colleghi, con estrema serenità. Sembravano contenti della loro relazione, nessuno escluso. Era una cosa normale e Tony si era fatto una ragione che il Capitano avesse trasgredito la famigerata regola di far sesso con le colleghe. Erano fidanzati, era molto diverso.

'Steve, caspiterina, la tuta per pilotare non mi entra quasi più. Ho fatto fatica a chiudere la lampo, mi stai facendo mangiare troppa torta al limone. Da oggi a pranzo solo carote, almeno per me, tu sei sempre in forma smagliante!' la ragazza si lamentò, sconfortata.

'È la ginnastica che faccio a letto con te, puledrina. Brucio tutte le calorie che ingurgito! Sei sempre bellissima, anche con un paio di chili in più, anzi meglio...dai, andiamo...a che ti dedichi? Avvitamento?'.

'Sì, qualcuno. Vuoi venire?'.

'Devo parlare con Stark, passerò ad osservarti da terra! Ciao, Tenente!' le diede un bacio e scappò via.

L'aveva osservata...pensò sarebbe morto di un colpo, quando, nel secondo giro a testa in giù, della vite, il Quinjet aveva perso quota, in maniera repentina...gli si era serrato un grido in gola...panico vero e proprio. Non poteva fare nulla da lì per lei, nessuno avrebbe potuto, neanche Iron Man, ci sarebbe voluto troppo tempo e si trattava di attimi; si stava per schiantare, a qualche chilometro dalla base. La vide riprendere altitudine e, evidentemente, il controllo del velivolo, tornando, immediata, nell'hangar.

Rogers si precipitò alla scaletta da dove Rafflesia scese, pallidissima, una mano sullo stomaco 'Ho delle fitte, sono tanto dolorose...stavo per precipitare, maledizione!' si lamentava.

I colleghi erano accorsi, Tony in testa.

'Hai mangiato qualcosa che ti ha fatto male? Oppure hai il ciclo?' Banner indagò.

'No, veramente il contrario, ho un ciclo molto irregolare. Però mi fa male all'altezza delle ovaie. Sai, Bruce, ho dei problemi e mi hanno detto che potrei entrare in menopausa precoce, forse sarà quello' fu laconica, in fondo era un medico e un amico, non si era vergognata a confidarlo.

'Ti segue un bravo ginecologo?' l'altro si informò.

'Sì...'.

'Meglio se lo chiami o ti fai visitare, giusto per un controllo' le suggerì.

Il Capitano era così in apprensione che insistette a farle prendere un appuntamento, per quella stessa giornata, e volle accompagnarla.

L'aspettava, in sala d'attesa.

'Rafflesia, in effetti l'aumento di peso e le fitte potrebbero essere sintomi di un problema ovarico. Ti vorrei prescrivere delle analisi. Facciamo, comunque, un'ecografia per toglierci il pensiero. Mettiti sul lettino' il suo medico era scrupoloso. Lei ubbidì, posizionandosi supina ed alzando la maglia. Il dottore passò la sonda sulla sua pancia, col gel che ne aiutava lo scorrimento.

L'uomo, analizzando le immagini del monitor, emise una risatina 'Cara, menopausa proprio no; sai, in casi come i tuoi, una gravidanza è rarissima, una su un milione e quella è la tua...sei incinta! Congratulazioni! Faccio entrare il tuo ragazzo?' le chiese, dolcemente.

La Tyler annuì, sconvolta, guardando l'ecografo.

L'infermiera avvertì il Capitano che era richiesta la sua presenza, facendolo accomodare. Titubante, si avvicinò 'Che succede? Non stai bene?' Era molto preoccupato.

Rafflesia gli tese la mano 'Amore, è incredibile, un miracolo...aspettiamo un bambino!' aveva una felicità in viso, intensa, profonda, gli occhi blu più ardenti e luminosi; non l'aveva mai vista così.

Lui si ghiacciò, invece. Immobile, teso, nervoso.

'Il vostro bambino è perfetto. Sano come un pesce, a quello che vedo. È di circa quattro mesi ed è un maschietto. Moltissimi auguri!' il ginecologo, entusiasta, ne mostrava le parti del corpo. Un essere umano in miniatura. Bellissimo, pensò, Rafflesia, nell'attimo in cui il Capitano le lasciò la mano ed uscì dalla stanza.

Gli mancava l'aria, non riusciva a respirare. Si sedette su una seggiola in saletta, la testa pesante. Fissava il pavimento, attonito. La donna lo trovò ancora così, venti minuti dopo.

'Tutto ok?' domandò, mettendoglisi accanto.

'Insomma...' che poteva dirle?

'Cos'hai?'.

'Non lo so...' non era vero e lei lo capì.

'Lo so io, Steve...Non lo vuoi, questo bambino...' mormorò, un'unica lacrima dall'occhio destro ed un dolore sordo e straziante nel cuore, nel momento più bello della sua esistenza.

Le aveva giurato non fosse così, tornando a casa in taxi. Nemmeno per troppo tempo e con troppo sforzo. Aveva blaterato qualche amenità. Era presto. Si conoscevano da poco. Non era adatto a fare il padre. Le parvero le cavolate sparate da una persona superficiale, quasi fosse riapparso il donnaiolo che non voleva impegni a lungo termine.

Quella sera, rientrati dalla visita, aveva parlato solo lei.

'Steve, lo abbiamo concepito a maggio, ovvero la notte della scommessa a biliardo. Non è incredibile?'.

No, era un macello, non incredibile.

'Potrò volare, fin quando mi sentirò e fare l'amore fino al parto. Insomma, avremo una vita normale'.

Beh...normale...la mia puledrina sexy diventerà una vacca...di normale non c'è nulla.

'Ho pensato che potremmo sistemare casa di mio papà ed andarci a vivere...che ne dici?'.

Non dico niente, dici tutto tu...non stai mai zitta, stasera! 'Dico che vado a letto, mi hai fatto venire un mal di testa atroce, con queste chiacchiere...' si diresse in camera, senza nemmeno aver cenato e senza averla baciata.

Fece finta di dormire, quando lei si coricò e non la cercò. La prima notte da quando stavano insieme, in cui non avevano fatto l'amore...che amarezza, rifletté il Tenente, tentando di riposare.

'Congratulazioni! Una notizia splendida! Questo è un regalino per voi, si usa e hai passato il terzo mese, per cui si può!' Bruce, gli altri Avengers alle spalle, le andò incontro e le porse un pacchetto. Strizzò l'occhio a Steve, con un sorriso a trentasette denti, non a trentadue.

'Grazie...' mormorò la Tyler, a pezzi. La giornata era iniziata molto male. Una litigata pazzesca con Rogers, che aveva voluto prendesse un taxi, per andare alla base, rifiutandosi, categoricamente, di farla salire sulla moto.

Si era alterata a sua volta, fino al giorno precedente l'aveva fatto, cosa cambiava? Per di più, ad un suo approccio affettuoso, si era voltato dall'altra parte, nel letto, per alzarsi a fare colazione, il secondo successivo.

I colleghi erano stati così gentili ed aprì il pacchetto, estraendo il loro pensiero: un paio di scarpine da neonato di Capitan America! Avrebbe trovato il tutto delizioso, se Steve non fosse diventato verde di bile. Aveva preso le scarpine e le aveva rimirate a lungo, commentando 'Sono ridicole...buttale via, non voglio più vederle'. Si era diretto verso la palestra come nulla fosse, gli amici rimasti male dell'assurda reazione.

Bucky in testa 'Vuoi che ci parli io?'.

'Se pensi serva...' il Tenente non era più sicura di nulla 'E' fuori di sé, da quando ha saputo che sono incinta...stamattina mi ha detto che non vuole che piloti il Quinjet. Credevo fosse preoccupato per le mie condizioni, invece sostiene che potrei mettervi in pericolo. Comunque, sono in ottima salute e l'altitudine non reca danni al feto, per cui, se per voi e Tony non ci sono problemi, rimarrei in servizio...'. Quella sul lavoro era stata la ciliegina sulla torta, delle spiacevolezze uscite dalla bocca di Rogers.

'Certo, purché non ti strapazzi e ti chiarisci con Cap. La forza della nostra squadra è stata sempre l'affiatamento, anche da quando sei arrivata tu' Sam riassunse l'opinione di tutti.

'Ci proverò!' gli confermò le proprie buone intenzioni.

Chiarire proprio no. Peggiorare, semmai. Il Capitano la evitava, come la peste. Al lavoro spariva. Pranzava per conto suo e la questione dell'aereo era rimasta irrisolta. Rafflesia continuava a recarsi allo S.H.I.E.L.D., di solito con un libro da leggere. Non aveva quasi nulla da fare.

A casa, si parlavano il minimo indispensabile.

Una sera sbottò 'Steve, che ti passa per la testa? Dimmelo, mi stai facendo soffrire come un cane...'.

'Non ho niente...'.

'Non è vero, stai mentendo...se non vuoi il bambino, bisogna che ne parliamo...'.

'Perché te ne libereresti, se non lo volessi?' le domandò, duro come la pietra.

La uccise, con quella frase, forse voleva uccidere pure il loro piccolo, il frutto del loro amore e la sua unica possibilità di diventare mamma. Iniziò a piangere, come una fontana.

Lui si urtò. Le solite lacrime delle donnette che vogliono farti fare quello che hanno in mente, convincerti a cambiare idea, aprendo i rubinetti. Uscì di casa, sbattendo la porta, senza una parola.

Poiché, passate tre ore, non era ritornato, ed aveva spento il cellulare, il Tenente fu costretta a chiamare James. 'Il tuo amico se ne è andato. Credo di sapere dove sia, ma ho bisogno che mi accompagni, perché non voglio più parlarci'. Il Soldato d'Inverno la raggiunse, appena possibile, in taxi.

La Tyler si fece portare a Brooklyn, al parco dove avevano consumato la cena, la sera della partita di baseball.

C'era la moto del Capitano, parcheggiata all'entrata e lui, seduto al solito tavolino, che guardava scorrere il fiume. Si voltò, udendo la frenata dell'auto gialla, fermatasi davanti l'ingresso. Intravedendo Rafflesia e James, nella vettura, alzò gli occhi al cielo. Mai un momento per stare da solo, con i propri pensieri! E quella donna, che lo tormentava, si era fatta scortare da Bucky; chissà cosa temeva?!

La guardò dare un bacio sulla guancia a Barnes e fare a lui un cenno di saluto, intanto che il collega scendeva dal taxi. Lo aveva fissato, con gli occhi lucidi, delusa, avvilita, prima che l'auto ripartisse. Gli parve, stranamente, un addio…

'Ciao, Steve!' l'amico provò ad essere naturale.

'Sempre fra le scatole, Barnes!'.

'Rafflesia era preoccupata per te. Ha capito che eri venuto qui. Crede che la sua presenza ti disturbi, in questo momento e mi ha chiesto di parlarti. Che diamine succede?'.

'Ha ragione, non la sopporto più' lo gridò, quasi.

'Hai fatto l'impossibile per mettertici insieme, ti ha perdonato quando ti sei comportato malissimo, e eravate tanto felici. Credevo volessi solo lei!' controbatté Buck.

'Infatti, solo lei, mica il moccioso!' quello era il punto.

'Non vuoi il bambino? Sei serio?' era allibito.

'Te l'ho spiegato migliaia di volte. Dopo Thanos, la mia idea era godermi la vita, divertirmi, viaggiare; quando ho conosciuto Rafflesia, ho mollato le mie storielle giornaliere con le ragazze cretine che frequentavo, credendo di poter trascorrere insieme quei momenti di serenità che sognavo…tra capo e collo, è rimasta incinta. Non ho mai usato precauzioni, sapevo delle sue difficoltà di concepimento, sennò sarei stato più attento. Ci frequentiamo da poco, è davvero presto per diventare genitori…Bucky…sono troppo giovane!' una marea di stronzate, una appresso l'altra.

'Cristo, Steve, io e te, ridendo e scherzando, abbiamo più di cent'anni ciascuno! Che razza di ragionamento è? Vostro figlio è e sarà il frutto del vostro amore…la vostra vita cambierà, sarà diversa…mica per forza in peggio!'.

'Hai visto Tony e Pepper? Prima feste, serate di gala, sempre in tiro e sorridenti…ora distrutti dalla stanchezza, a letto presto…no, non esiste!'.

'Sei completamente fuori di testa…rischi di perdere Rafflesia, con questo modo di fare, se non l'hai già persa. Mi ha detto di riferirti che non vuole che torni a casa sua, stanotte e che domani pomeriggio puoi passare a riprendere le tue cose, lei non ci sarà. Le ho chiesto se pensava fosse una parentesi momentanea, una pausa di riflessione, e non mi ha risposto. Steve, sei sicuro sia quello che desideri?' provò a farlo ragionare.

'Evidentemente è quello che vuole lei…come vedi, non era diversa dalle altre donne che ho incontrato in precedenza…' innamorato follemente e lasciato, era il suo destino. Si augurò di non patirne troppo, stavolta.

Steve aveva liberato l'appartamento di lei dalle proprie cose. Era tornato a Brooklyn ed alla solita solfa, una vita sotto i riflettori. Quotidiane uscite mondane, discoteche, locali e ristoranti. Foto su tabloid e social a gogo, con uno stupidissimo sorriso stampato in faccia. I giornalisti aveva dimenticato i pregressi e ci si erano ributtati a pesce!

Non rivolgeva la parola a nessuno, Avengers compresi, soprattutto da quando, a ridosso della rottura con la Tyler, aveva compreso parteggiassero per quest'ultima, con cui avevano solidarizzato al massimo.

Per di più, Tony si era imposto; alla fine di una lite furibonda, il Tenente presente, con Rogers che sbraitava da una parte e lui dall'altra, era stato molto chiaro. Fino a che non avesse avuto un parere contrario del medico, Rafflesia avrebbe continuato a volare e ad essere il primo pilota del Quinjet.

A mensa, il Capitano si sedeva ad un tavolino appartato, da solo. I colleghi tutti insieme, con la ragazza. Galanti, le portavano il vassoio, le versavano l'acqua. Li aveva visti riaccompagnarla a casa a turno, tenerle la borsa, farle regalini per il bambino. Di lui, se ne erano fregati. Non gli avevano nemmeno mai chiesto come stesse. Perfino il timido e gentile Bruce lo guardava in cagnesco. Tant'è, non aveva bisogno di nessuno di loro. Forse non era vero che fossero così amici; gli anni di convivenza lavorativa e le battaglie incredibili, spariti, di fronte ad un pancione…bah, poteri della maternità!

Rafflesia si era sentita perduta, nel momento in cui aveva lasciato Steve e per interposta persona, chiedendo a Bucky di dirglielo, al posto suo. Non era stato per mancanza di coraggio; proprio non se la sentiva di affrontarlo di nuovo, stava malissimo al solo pensiero di parlargli ancora una volta. In fondo al cuore, era ciò che aveva temuto da quando lo aveva conosciuto e si era innamorata di lui…non voleva essere un'avventura di una notte…era stata la storia di qualche mese, e finita in maniera pessima, tranne che per il bambino, il meraviglioso bambino che viveva dentro di lei, che iniziava a scalciare. Un sogno che si era realizzato, contro ogni previsione. Sentiva la mancanza di suo padre, per molti motivi diversi. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di una sua parola di conforto, sapeva sempre dirle la cosa giusta al momento giusto…provava a farsi forza, anche per lui.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 9 Il bambino degli Avengers**

'Ragazzi, ho appuntamento per un'ecografia di controllo, oggi pomeriggio. Qualcuno di voi mi accompagnerebbe?' la buttò lì. Non poteva chiederlo a Steve, che si era disinteressato di qualsiasi argomento la riguardasse.

'Io, mi piacerebbe tanto! Sei sicura che non ti scocci?' Banner si propose.

'Veramente, vorrei venire pure io' Thor s'intromise.

'Ci sto!' Bucky non stava più nella pelle.

'Andiamo con la mia auto!' propose Sam, che possedeva una monovolume.

'Meglio con la mia!' Stark, sopraggiunto, si offrì. Aveva una gigantesca limousine scura con autista e dopo aver assistito a tutte le ecografie della moglie, ci aveva preso gusto. Il senso della vita…che meraviglia!

Così, verso le cinque, si mossero in direzione della clinica dove la Tyler effettuava l'accertamento. Il suo ginecologo si meravigliò della folla che assisteva all'esame, effettuato in tre d; alla fine ne fu divertito.

'E' fantastico!' il principe asgardiano aveva appiccicato il viso al monitor.

'Spostati, Point Break, copri tutto!' Tony si lamentò.

'Guardate, si sta girando ed ha il pollice in bocca' Bruce si era intenerito.

'E' la cosa più fantasmagorica che abbia mai visto in tutta la mia vita' Wilson era entusiasmato.

'E' proprio bellissimo!' Bucky fu sincero. E nella testa un'unica riflessione. Rogers, sei un vero idiota. 'Si può avere un filmato, per ricordo?' almeno, forse, avrebbe potuto mostrarglielo.

Pure il Tenente, nello stesso istante, pensava al Capitano. Era stata contenta della dimostrazione d'affetto dei colleghi, ma avrebbe voluto vicino solo Steve, il padre di suo figlio, l'uomo che continuava ad amare. Tentò di allontanare le spiacevoli riflessioni, il buon umore era la migliore medicina per il bambino e per sé stessa.

Uscendo dalle porte della clinica, trovarono una miriade di fotografi, che li attendevano. Meglio, aspettavano lei. Si erano interessati alle vicende che la riguardavano, ora che Rogers, di nuovo su piazza, si esibiva, ogni sera, in uno spettacolino diverso ad uso e consumo dei media.

'Dai, andiamo, ti copro io' Thor l'abbracciò.

'Di chi è il bambino che aspetta, Tenente Tyler? Del principe T'Challa o del Capitano Rogers? Il pubblico desidera saperlo' chiese una reporter. Cavolo, ecco cosa cercavano!

'Il bambino è mio' Banner si intromise, serio. Si era scocciato, forse li avrebbe messi in difficoltà.

Quell'uomo era un genio, i colleghi lo pensarono, all'unisono, e si accodarono!

'Mio!' aggiunse Sam.

'Mio' affermò Thor, tenendola stretta, mentre i flash scattavano all'impazzata.

Rafflesia ridacchiò, erano proprio svitati, a volte.

'Sono io il padre' affermò Stark, toccandosi il pizzetto 'è il mio secondogenito' giù foto, a non finire.

'E' mio figlio' James la cinse dall'altro lato, un sorrisetto idiota nel viso.

'Non è possibile che siate tutti papà del piccolo! Diteci la verità!' insistette la giornalista, sbalordita dalle risposte ricevute.

'Invece è possibilissimo…è il figlio degli Avengers! Buonasera!' Bucky la prese sottobraccio, dirigendosi verso la limousine di Tony.

Bruce aveva avuto un'idea grandiosa. Tutti concordavano e se ne rallegravano, quella mattina. E Barnes, un'uscita eccellente. Il figlio degli Avengers! Le associazioni femminili li avevano lodati. Mail e messaggi, da ogni parte del mondo. I colleghi che, teneramente, avevano protetto la donna che faceva parte della loro squadra, in dolce attesa ed in un momento di difficoltà, avevano conquistato il pubblico. Inoltre, il mistero intorno alla gravidanza del Tenente Tyler aumentava.

Allegri...tranne uno.

'Non è affare vostro...' il Capitano strepitava, accorato.

'Che ti importa? Vi siete lasciati e del bambino non ti interessa' Banner si era, stranamente, alterato.

'Proprio tu parli, il primo a mettere in atto questa pagliacciata...mi ha lasciato lei, e cazzo, è mio figlio'. Oddio, l'unica volta che lo aveva detto. Davanti ad altri ma pure a sé stesso…strano...si bloccò.

Bucky non si fece impietosire 'Rogers, se ci tenevi tanto, potevi accompagnarla tu. Siccome fai schifo, questo è il massimo che avrai. E ringraziami sempre, stronzo!' Smanettò col cellulare e Steve sentì vibrare il suo. Un filmato, allegato. Cavolo, gli parve un'ecografia...ed in tre d. Il piccolo si vedeva, con chiarezza. Si allontanò, con un evidente gesto del dito medio della mano contro l'amico, per visionarlo con un po' di privacy.

'James, ottima mossa' si congratulò Thor.

'È una zucchina, bisogna stimolarlo, farlo reagire...' confermò l'altro.

'Ragazzi, ho una confessione da farvi. È la prima volta che spendo soldi per far seguire un Vendicatore. Ho assoldato un investigatore privato. Ero molto preoccupato per quello che combinava Cap...il mio uomo gli è stato addosso. Mi ha riferito che sì, si mette in posa per i fotografi, con le sue amichette. Però poi si butta sui divanetti dei locali, non balla, non beve, non parla con nessuna...e torna a casa più solo di prima. Niente Rafflesia, niente sesso...' Stark ne era compiaciuto.

'Tocca battere il ferro finché è caldo...se vi va di seguirmi, nel ragionamento' Bruce, infervorato, era diventato una mente diabolica 'Steve ama la competizione; visto come lo ha stranito la storia del Pantera? I media ora ci adorano. Sfruttiamoli e restituiamo al Capitano pan per focaccia. Usciamo con Rafflesia. Ognuno di noi, in un giorno diverso. Uno di seguito all'altro. La portiamo a cena fuori, o simili, una cosa tranquilla. Prima avvisiamo i giornalisti. Tony, hai molti contatti. Li avverti: quelli vengono e ci fotografano. In pose a metà tra l'amicizia ed una relazione sentimentale. Rogers impazzirà ma non potrà rimproverarci nulla, saremo impeccabili. Faremo un figurone, con il mondo intero, vista la storia del bambino degli Avengers. Si tratta di trascorrere del tempo, divertendoci e facendo svagare la Tyler, che è sempre tanto avvilita, con la speranza che Steve rinsavisca. Che ve ne pare?'.

'Si può fare...senza confidare nulla alla diretta interessata. Invitiamola e basta, sembrerà più spontaneo!' intervenne Sam.

'Perfetto...telefono ad un mio amico reporter...e belli, comincio io, oggi pomeriggio darò il massimo, state a vedere!' Stark si vantò.

Il moro si era proposto. Aveva chiesto al Tenente di accompagnarlo al parco giochi, dove si recava con Danny, dato che Pepper aveva un impegno. Lei aveva acconsentito di buon grado. Avevano passeggiato al sole, preso dello zucchero filato e si erano seduti su una panchina. Rafflesia aveva sbaciucchiato il piccolo, lo aveva coccolato e Tony le aveva, strategicamente, messo il braccio sulle spalle, in maniera affettuosa, lanciandole uno sguardo carico di sottintesi.

Era bastato: il mattino successivo, i giornali erano pieni di foto e commenti...un altro erede delle industrie Stark. Il suo proprietario che aveva lasciato la moglie per la nuova collega, in attesa di un figlio da lui. Un delirio di sghignazzate per tutti...tranne per il Capitano, di nuovo.

Era rimasto sbigottito. Aveva chiesto ad Iron Man una spiegazione. Quello aveva minimizzato 'Lo sai com'è la stampa, la Tyler mi stava solo aiutando con Danny!'.

Il secondo giorno era stata la volta di Sam. Wilson era un ragazzo semplice e senza grilli per la testa. Le aveva proposto di prendere una pizza insieme. Poiché ne era golosa, ed il collega una piacevole compagnia, aveva acconsentito. Il ristorante era nel cuore di Manhattan e pieno di avventori. Sam le si era seduto di fianco. Le sfiorava la mano sul tavolo, nel parlare. Ed a volte le aveva toccato la pancia, per sentire i movimenti del bambino. A lei non dispiaceva, il piccolo scalciava e ne avevano riso moltissimo.

Rogers aveva visto le immagini ad un'edicola, nel percorso di jogging, che a volte si concedeva. Lo avevano innervosito parecchio. Quando aveva incrociato Falcon, allo S.H. .D. gli aveva rivolto una battuta stizzita 'Era buona la pizza? L'hai digerita?'. Lui no, aveva un mal di pancia fastidioso, un mattone sullo stomaco.

Wilson sembrò risentito 'Capitano, non ti fidi di me, visto tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme? Mi offendi!'.

'Ehm...sì...cioè no, scusa!' Era stato il suo scudiero più fedele, lo aveva appoggiato in tutto, anche nel momento più difficile della guerra civile fra gli Avengers.

'Volevo solo rallegrare un pochino la tua ex ragazza...comunque, Steve, dovresti essere contento che frequenti i tuoi amici. Meglio noi che estranei, per una storia d'amore futura e per fare da padre al bambino. Non trovi?' L'aveva sparata grossa e gli era venuta bene.

L'altro si era zittito, l'aveva salutato ed era tornato in palestra, mestamente. Sam non aveva torto, ma quella prospettiva gli pareva insopportabile. Uno dei suoi amici che, a letto, toccava la sua puledrina...fece un salto in bagno, colto da una nausea improvvisa.

Per Thor organizzare la serata fu più complesso. Era stato chiaro. Per lui niente basso profilo. Principe era e principe rimaneva, e mica squallido come il Pantera!

Aveva noleggiato smoking e limousine e prenotato un tavolo in uno dei ristoranti più in voga. Trendy e modaiolo. Aveva pregato la donna di farsi bella per lui, scherzando, allegro e lei si era presentata con un abito prémaman in seta azzurra, scollato, da cui si intravedevano le floride forme.

Davanti ai flash ed ai riflettori, fecero una figura superlativa. Solari e sorridenti. Biondo lui e mora lei. L'asgardiano, alle ripetute richieste, si era abbassato per darle un bacio su una guancia, in un tripudio di applausi; era stata la foto che aveva più sconvolto il Capitano, insieme a quelle della cena vera e propria. Lume di candela, atmosfera romantica e perfino un ballo; sulla terrazza facevano musica dal vivo, a quanto pareva!

Il trafiletto segnalava che il principe Thor ed il Tenente Tyler avevano colpito talmente tanto i presenti per la loro bellezza e grazia come coppia che li avevano lasciati soli, sulla pista, per rimirarli meglio...ecco, lì Steve aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi. Passino Stark e Wilson...Point Break era concorrenza vera e propria! Tante volte gli aveva sentito dire che cercava una moglie degna, da portare su Asgard...Rafflesia sarebbe stata degna, ne era certo. Era fantastica!

Dovette prendere un antiacido, gli stavano facendo venire l'ulcera.

Decise di non dargliela vinta. Stavolta nessun chiarimento o battuta, al biondo. Lo aveva solo fissato in cagnesco tutto il giorno, mentre raccontava, insieme alla collega, quanto si fossero divertiti. Giurò a sé stesso che a casa avrebbe cucito una bambolina voodoo del principe, da usare come punta spilli. Maledetto!

Almeno gli rimaneva Bucky. Lui sì che era un vero amico, mai una delusione. Leale fino alla fine...Gli andò di traverso la colazione, due giorni dopo, a ripensarci. Il peggio non è mai morto, rifletté.

Barnes aveva portato la Tyler al mare. Per una lunga domenica in spiaggia...sì, nella località vicino New York dove erano soliti recarsi loro due, da ragazzi. Niente spiaggia libera. Un ombrellone extralusso di paglia bianco, gigante, e due lettini imbottiti, in prima fila. Foto di Rafflesia ed il Soldato d'inverno che facevano il bagno fra le onde. Al ristorante dello stabilimento, a pranzo. A prendere il sole e spalmarsi la crema solare. Lui gliela metteva sul pancione e lei addirittura sulla spalla massacrata...nemmeno indossava la protesi, santissimo signore e la ragazza era dolce e premurosa, Barnes con l'occhietto allupato che conosceva. Si era scocciato. Lo avrebbe affrontato; non era la prima volta che si picchiavano per una donna. Lo trovò, in sala relax, che chiacchierava con Sam.

'Ti aspetto in palestra, Buck. Vieni, che ti spacco la faccia!' lo minacciò, incazzato.

'Perché Steve, che accade?' Un candido agnellino. Il solito faccia d'angelo.

'Sei andato al mare con la mia donna...' strillò. Oddio…più o meno.

'Vi siete rimessi insieme? Non mi ha detto nulla, ieri...' l'amico continuava, sereno.

'No, però...'.

'Però che? Posto che la mia vita privata non sono affari tuoi, sei un malfidato. Abbiamo trascorso una splendida giornata insieme e non l'ho sfiorata con un dito, come intendi tu, che sei diventato malizioso e maleducato. Se non ci credi, chiedi al Tenente...eccola!' la indicò, intanto che entrava, nella stanza.

Rogers si ammutolì. Che poteva dirle? Da settimane non le parlava. Si dileguò, nemmeno riusciva a guardarla in viso.

Quella notte non riposò affatto. Rimase sveglio, pieno di pensieri e, soprattutto, in attesa delle immagini dei tabloid della mattina successiva. Si erano perfino disinteressati di lui e delle sue avventure...uscite, mettiamola così, rifletté. Era andato in bianco, ogni volta, per scelta. Non aveva voglia di quelle donne sfrontate e disponibili... assaporato l'amore con la sua puledrina, nulla reggeva il confronto. Dovette ammetterlo. E che gli mancava tantissimo! Era così tenera e bella...tanto più bella, in dolce attesa.

Alle cinque andò a correre e si piazzò di fronte all'edicola. Il gestore gli smollò la solita rivista, senza aspettare richieste...eccolo lì, ci avrebbe scommesso il berretto degli Yankees...il timido Bruce...Lo scienziato...riconobbe il locale, il ristorante cinese che Banner frequentava. Foto deliranti: imboccava Rafflesia con le bacchette e lei contraccambiava. Lei gli toglieva gli occhiali, e gli scompigliava i capelli. Lui le dava un bacio sul pancione sopra il vestito...un bacio…gli parve troppo...troppo da tollerare...con il fegato ingrossato all'inverosimile, fece un'orrenda considerazione. Realistica.

Il collega aveva tanto sofferto per la separazione da Romanoff, come Rafflesia da lui. Era la persona più intelligente e carina nei modi che avesse incontrato. Generoso, educato, gentile. Non gli mancava nulla per far felice una donna ed una ragazza sensibile come la Tyler lo avrebbe apprezzato, certamente; erano la coppia ideale, molto ben assortiti. Non aveva velleità di tirargli il collo, magari si trasformava pure in Hulk e gliele suonava.

Avvilito come mai, tornò a casa di malumore per farsi una doccia e prepararsi. Oggi il Tenente avrebbe mostrato in volo la nuova strumentazione installata sul Quinjet, su suo suggerimento. Aveva aiutato gli ingegneri nella progettazione e ne era fiera. Sarebbero saliti tutti sull'aereo con lei per la dimostrazione e gli sarebbe toccato sorbirsi la compagnia della simpatica ed affiatata comitiva. Che giornataccia gli si prospettava! Dette un'altra occhiata al filmato in tre d dell'ecografia del bambino...l'unico sollievo, in quella valle di sconforto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 10 Un solo padre**

Non era stata colpa di nessuno. E forse di tutti. Rafflesia aveva effettuato il volo, mostrando i nuovi strumenti che avrebbero utilizzato da lì in avanti sull'aereo e fornito dettagliate spiegazioni.

I colleghi, di ottimo umore, erano quasi stucchevoli con lei. Carini, ai massimi. Banner, soprattutto.

Steve non li reggeva più, li stava cominciando a detestare. Scendendo dalla scaletta, la Tyler prima, per galanteria, si era trovato a tu per tu con Bruce, che ciarlava della cena cinese.

'Basta, smettila!' gli aveva gridato, con tutto il fiato che aveva.

'Perché ti alteri? Abbiamo mangiato, null'altro' il collega lo provocò, rispondendo a tono.

Il Tenente, apparentemente ignara dei progetti rappacificatori degli Avengers, percepita una forte tensione, si voltò, di scatto 'Vi prego, non discutete, non ce n'è motivo'. In quel momento, mise male il piede destro, e scivolò verso il basso, senza riuscire a tenersi al corrimano laterale…cadde a terra e ruzzolò su sé stessa, fino al pavimento, tentando di proteggere il pancione con le mani. Si fermò, immobile, supina, alla base dell'aereo, non un grido, priva di conoscenza.

Il Capitano, atterrito a quella vista, ritrovò immediatamente la lucidità. Si precipitò da lei e la prese in braccio, correndo verso l'uscita della base; gli altri lo seguirono, a ruota.

Si era ricordato che la limousine di Stark era sempre pronta, ad attenderlo, nel parcheggio e ci si fiondò, la portiera aperta da Bucky, che lo aveva raggiunto. Entrò e si sedette, la donna sempre stretta fra le braccia ed i colleghi accanto a lui.

'All'ospedale più vicino e di corsa!' gridò all'autista.

'Al Policlinico, allora' gli rispose quello.

'Steve…' mormorò la Tyler, aprendo gli occhi 'lì no, ci è morto mio padre…'.

'E' il più vicino, puledrina, andrà tutto bene, stai tranquilla' se la accostò il più possibile, tentando di non farle male, lei tremava come una foglia.

Barnes alzò lo sguardo, trattenendo una risatina.

'Mi dispiace tanto, è stata colpa mia!' Bruce si rammaricò.

'No, solo mia, come al solito…' Rogers fu lapidario e pose fine a qualsiasi chiacchiera, fino all'arrivo al pronto soccorso, dove fu costretto a lasciare la ragazza ai medici che dovevano visitarla.

Si sedettero, in attesa.

Tony e Thor presero caffè, per tutti. Per il Capitano una camomilla, era isterico e non riusciva a calmarsi.

Provò Buck 'E' carino puledrina, come ti è venuto in mente?' Lo prese in giro.

'E' personale, una cosa nostra…non mi va di dirtelo!' l'altro ridacchiò.

'Forse dovremmo andare a casa di Rafflesia a prenderle un cambio' Sam li interruppe 'Chi ha la copia delle chiavi che ci ha fatto?'.

'Io' Banner alzò la mano 'ieri ero andato ad aiutarla, ad aprire gli scatoloni'.

'Che scatoloni?' Steve si incuriosì.

'Non lo sai, figuriamoci, nemmeno le hai rivolto più la parola. Si è trasferita nell'appartamento di suo padre, da qualche giorno. Lì c'è tutto lo spazio che serve per il bambino. Lo sta sistemando e le stiamo dando una mano, sia per il trasloco, sia per gli oggetti del Colonnello. Facciamo a turno' Stark si intromise.

Abbassò la testa…avrebbe dovuto esserci lui, al loro posto!

'Il padre del piccolo può entrare' dalla sala emergenza uscì un'infermiera.

Rogers riconobbe la donna che aveva incontrato la mattina in cui avevano ricoverato Andrew. Ti pareva! Ci mancava quella pettegola antipatica!

'Chi è il padre?' continuò lei, guardando gli Avengers. Se ne volle burlare, solo per un attimo. Aveva visto di persona lo sguardo di Steve e soprattutto aveva ascoltato i racconti delle colleghe del reparto oncologico, che ne ricordavano la sofferenza al trapasso del quasi suocero. Non ci voleva molto, per svelare l'arcano sulla paternità. Senza attendere alcuna risposta, spalancò la porta, con un sorriso 'Venga, Capitano Rogers!'.

Lui si accomodò, velocemente, l'anima in pena.

Era immobile sul lettino, con il camice dell'ospedale. Pallida. Abbastanza tranquilla. Limitrofo, un giovane medico, che li ragguagliò 'Il bambino sta benissimo. La mamma è un po' acciaccata. Nulla di rotto, molti lividi ed ecchimosi. E' stata brava, si è protetta la pancia. Ha bisogno di un po' riposo, ha sbattuto forte il coccige e la parte bassa della schiena, all'altezza dei reni. Può tornare a casa, non è necessario rimanga qui. Con due accortezze, ghiaccio per il gonfiore e una crema, che vi prescriverò, per i lividi. Tutto chiaro?'.

'Sì, grazie' Steve espirò, profondamente. Poteva andare peggio, molto peggio. Salutò il dottore, che si allontanò per lasciarli soli. Le carezzò la mano, le vedeva le macchie violacee sulle gambe e le braccia e temeva di farle male. 'Ti sei spaventata'? le chiese, dolcemente.

'Tanto...' si capiva che stesse per piangere. Per scaricare la tensione.

Le dette un bacino sulla fronte, osservando sgorgare le prime lacrime 'Ce ne andiamo a casa, appena ti calmi. Passerà...'.

Così, spicciata qualche formalità, si erano diretti all'appartamento di Andrew. Tutti insieme, con l'auto di Stark, con una tappa. Banner era sceso al volo a comperare, in farmacia, ghiaccio secco in bustine e il medicinale.

I colleghi, nel tragitto, avevano provato a sdrammatizzare l'accaduto, viste le ottime notizie ricevute, Tony e James in testa, con mille battute.

La Tyler, tuttavia, fissava fuori dal finestrino, tra una smorfia e l'altra, probabilmente dolorante.

Steve, accanto, era teso, pallido e sudato. Ora veniva il brutto, per lui. Affrontare i soliti casini che aveva combinato...stavolta l'aveva fatta grossa.

Bucky gli dette una pacca sulla spalla, sperando di confortarlo, ma non reagì, per nulla. Pareva una statua di sale.

Arrivati, salirono nell'appartamento, per accompagnarla. Era in leggero disordine, qualche scatola aperta da svuotare, per il resto a Rogers parve di trovarla, come l'aveva lasciata, il giorno della veglia funebre. Si emozionò, entrando, e vedendo gli oggetti del Colonello, modellino del Quinjet compreso...nemmeno aveva avuto il buon gusto di portare via il suo regalo, come non lo avesse apprezzato.

Lui era quello che aveva salvato il mondo ed incitato i colleghi, con le parole 'Qualcuno se ne va…noi no!'. Nella sua vita privata, aveva fallito, era scappato…

Si sentiva un pesce fuor d'acqua, imbalsamato.

I suoi amici, premurosi, invece, si muovevano con destrezza, familiarità: Thor preparava il caffè, Sam aveva aperto le finestre, Tony controllava in frigo che ci fossero le vettovaglie, Bucky aveva apprestato il letto con i cuscini, e Bruce si era offerto, con premura, verso la donna 'Vuoi che ti aiuti a togliere la tuta?'.

Rafflesia, indosso l'uniforme elasticizzata con cui aveva pilotato, rise 'Come se avessi accettato...Ci proverò da sola, grazie...'.

L'altro, in imbarazzo, stava per replicare, quando udirono squillare lo smartphone del Direttore. Stark, corrucciato, indicò la porta...era chiaro dovessero muoversi ed in fretta. 'Missione in Afghanistan, spicciamoci! Tenente, te la senti di rimanere sola? Faccio venire Pepper a farti compagnia?'.

'No, resto io! Potete cavarvela?' il Capitano li stupì. Era la prima volta che si sottraeva al proprio dovere, in tanti anni.

'Vai, Steve, non preoccuparti!' la ragazza, meravigliata, tentò di convincerlo.

'Sarei comunque con la testa qui, non ti lascio...' mormorò, con decisione.

'Va bene, andrò io al tuo posto. Iron Man torna in azione...sono un po' arrugginito, ma sempre passabile' il moro si propose.

'Ottimo, in bocca al lupo e teneteci aggiornati' Rogers li osservò volatilizzarsi, non prima di aver salutato la Tyler con un bacino, uno ad uno...certo, gli si erano tanto affezionati, si percepiva le volessero un bene dell'anima. Lui era così accecato dalla gelosia da aver male interpretato immagini e comportamenti. Accecato...e pure dal resto. Dalla consapevolezza di aver reagito, in modo abominevole, alla notizia più bella che potesse ricevere.

Era riuscita a spogliarsi della tuta, con molta fatica, ed aveva indossato una camicia da notte leggera, bianca. Si era messa a letto, un po' di irrigidimento e gonfiore nei punti dove aveva sbattuto, appoggiate le bustine di ghiaccio secco.

Steve l'aspettava, teso ed imbronciato, alla finestra.

'Grazie per non essere andato in missione...' era rinfrancata dalla sua presenza.

'Non ti avrei abbandonato per nulla al mondo, almeno stavolta...' bisbigliò.

'Da quando ti conosco, sei stato presente in ogni mio momento di difficoltà. In ospedale, la notte in cui hanno ricoverato papà. C'eri tu con me quando è morto ed al suo funerale. Ha contato tanto e conta anche ora, non si cancellerà mai...'.

'Poi ho rovinato tutto...' sospirò.

'Quello lo sai fare bene...' concordò lei.

'Devi mettere la crema, il dottore è stato chiaro, almeno tre volte al giorno' cambiò discorso.

'Temo dovrò farmi aiutare, stavolta… Per la schiena, da sola non ci arrivo' si tolse la camicia da notte e si mise di fianco.

Rogers trattenne il respiro. Indossava una biancheria candida, il reggiseno leggermente rinforzato e gli slip a vita alta, per sostenere la pancia. Era uno splendore, una modella di casta lingerie della sua epoca, giusto un po' in carne. Quando le si avvicinò e notò i lividi, che stavano diventando scuri, si sentì morire. Aveva già visto quelli sulle braccia e le gambe ma i più impressionanti erano sulla parte bassa della schiena, estesi e di aspetto orrendo...Si ammutolì. Povero amore mio, pensò.

'Mi devi sganciare il reggiseno e togliere le mutandine...il medico mi ha detto che le ecchimosi sono pure lì...te la senti?' era in difficoltà, si domandò come l'avrebbe presa.

'Non sarebbe la prima volta...certo, Tyler, non vedo mutandine qui...solo mutandone!' provò a farla ridere, con successo, lo fece a crepapelle. 'Scherzo, sei bellissima...' le sganciò il reggiseno e fece passare le spalline dalle braccia, lentamente. Abbassò gli slip, allentandone l'elastico. Aveva ragione il dottore, all'altezza dei reni era piena di lividi. La parte dove aveva urtato di più, in mezzo alla linea delle natiche.

Il Capitano, sul letto con lei, spremette il tubo di pomata e, con tocchi leggeri, spalmò l'unguento.

Prima sulle spalle e, successivamente, fino ai glutei. La sentì tremare 'Hai fastidio?'.

'No...'ridacchiò 'mi fa l'effetto del solare...'.

Caspita...le era piaciuto tanto...

Appena terminato, le diede la crema affinché potesse continuare da sola sul davanti, facendo per alzarsi. Non riuscì perché la visione di lei, nuda e meravigliosa, glielo impedì.

Era fantastica...i seni rigogliosi, pienissimi, i capezzoli diventati color caffelatte e molto più grandi, il pancione in evidenza teso, diviso da una strana linea scura che lo attraversava, in verticale...Non era mai stata così attraente ai suoi occhi...

La Tyler lo comprese e gli sorrise 'Dammi la mano'.

Ubbidì, in silenzio. Lei la prese, appoggiandola sulla pancia, lateralmente. Steve percepì una botta sulla superficie e vide qualcosa muoversi sotto la pelle. Si emozionò, era il bambino!

'Nostro figlio si è svegliato e sta scalciando...l'hai svegliato tu, col massaggio' rise ancora, vedendolo asciugarsi gli occhi, umidi per la commozione.

Rogers Appoggiò la testa nello stesso punto e, di nuovo, sentì lo stesso rumore e lo stesso urto. Si voltò, verso Rafflesia 'Tenente, niente aerei o scudi o mazze da baseball...farà il calciatore, è sicuro...' singhiozzò, perduto negli occhi blu della ragazza.

'Probabile...Steve...?'.

'Sì, dimmi?'.

'Smettila di piangere e spogliati, voglio guardarti...' gli ordinò. Parole e tono uguale al suo della famosa sera del biliardo. Era seria e lui iniziò a togliersi i vestiti, velocemente. Rimase coi boxer, a fissarla.

'Tutto nudo' provò ad intimarglielo, in tono minaccioso, ma le scappò da ridere...il Capitano si liberò dell'intimo in cui si ritrovava stretto e le si accoccolò, accanto.

'Ora baciami' intimò, dolcissima.

'Questo io non l'ho detto...' le carezzò il viso e fuse le labbra con le sue 'sono stato un cretino…'.

Le era mancata tanto ed immediatamente attaccò la sua bocca, con passione, vorace. Avrebbe voluto divorarla, l'odore della sua pelle lo aveva riempito, nella mente.

Scese con la bocca sul collo, sfiorandole le mammelle. Gliele strinse, alla base, con delicatezza, per dedicarsi ai capezzoli, divenuti spilli sotto i propri polpastrelli. Li torceva, tra l'indice ed il pollice, li tirava in avanti, facendoli allungare, udendola gemere al suo tocco.

Le passò una mano sulla pancia avanti ed indietro più volte, proprio sulla linea divisoria del bambino, ed in fondo, fino alla sua intimità, stimolandola, piano.

Si abbassò con la testa fra le sue cosce, e la guardò dal basso, leggermente coperta proprio dal pancione.

'Mi sono sbagliato un'altra volta...queste sono le due cose più belle che abbia mai visto...'. Era favolosa, eccitata e bagnata per lui.

Le succhiò il clitoride teso e duro, massaggiandolo con la lingua e strizzandolo fra le labbra. Nelle orecchie, solo la sua voce 'Steve… oh… Steve...' sul proprio viso i femminili spasmi frenetici e cadenzati che ben conosceva.

Un oceano di umori l'avevano sporcata fra le gambe e volle scendere a pulirla, pennellando ogni centimetro di carne. Risalì, con la testa sul cuscino, per far unire di nuovo le loro lingue, in un'estatica commistione di umori.

'Puledrina...ti voglio tanto...ho paura di fare male al piccolo...'.

'È la fifa che ti frega sempre, Capitano! Fai l'amore con noi!' lo spronò, serena.

L'uomo si posiziono di nuovo davanti al suo amore, le sollevò i glutei con le mani e la possedete con spinte leggere, provando a contenersi. Forse per le settimane di separazione ed il desiderio sopito o per l'eccitazione folle che provava, sentì, immediatamente, una scarica di piacere fondersi nella sua donna insieme a quella di lei, che da tempo lo aspettava, ardente.

Non riusciva a smettere di ricoprirle la faccia di baci, Rafflesia aveva difficoltà a parlare, e dovette scansarlo 'Steve, devi promettermi di non chiamarmi puledrina davanti ai colleghi...oggi in auto ridevano, soprattutto Bucky...' lo pregò.

'Scusa, mi è scappato…proverò, mi viene naturale…Tu giurami di non fidanzarti con nessuno di loro…' la invitò a sua volta.

'Siamo usciti in amicizia; sono stati galanti e mi hanno distratto, nel periodo in cui hai fatto lo stronzo. Mi ci vedi con loro? Io proprio no…in confidenza e se glielo dici ti uccido…Tony è già accalappiato, povera sua moglie; Sam è rigido perfino più di te. Ho scoperto che i principi sono uno peggio dell'altro, agli appuntamenti. Bucky è la tua brutta copia ed il timido Bruce…cavolo…tanto intelligente, ma una noia mortale. Ti credo che la Romanoff lo ha mollato!'.

A Rogers andò di traverso la saliva, per le risate. Tossiva, a più non posso.

'Ti hanno dato fastidio le foto?' lo interpellò.

'Già…volevo strozzarli. Oggi, quando aspettavamo di sapere come stessi, e li ho visti tanto angosciati, ho avuto la sensazione che lo avessero fatto apposta, per farmi reagire…un piano ben congeniato dai loro cervelli _sui generis_. Temo ci siano riusciti, perché ho molto riflettuto!' ammise.

'Lo credo anch'io. L'intenzione era quella: non mi hanno confessato nulla, non volevano coinvolgermi direttamente. Sono stata al gioco, perché uscire insieme è stato divertente, e speravo rinsavissi. A volte mi chiedo come sia possibile. Hai sconfitto Thanos, Loki ed i Chitauri, Ultron. E questo, soltanto nell'attuale millennio… per il resto, nella vita normale, sei terrorizzato…'.

'Avveduto con le donne non sono mai stato. Stavo per perdere te, voi, ti dà il senso di quanto sia intelligente…perdonami…io ti amo…vi amo, entrambi' una voce lieve.

'Niente più sciocchezze, ora siamo in tre!' lo ammonì.

'Va bene, te lo giuro. Bucky mi ha fatto avere il filmato dell'ecografia a cui ti ha accompagnato. L'ho consumato a furia di visionarlo. Ogni volta, mi vengono in mente le parole del Colonnello. Lo aveva previsto, com'è possibile? Sapeva dei tuoi problemi e nemmeno stavamo insieme!'.

'Me lo sono chiesto anche io, spessissimo. Mio padre ha sempre avuto una sensibilità particolare, sarà stato quello. Non credevo avessi sentito la sua frase o la ricordassi, eri preso da altro quel giorno'.

'Scherzi, vero? Mi ero imbarazzato ma stranamente mi aveva fatto piacere…' ribadì.

'Forse non è un caso che sia venuta nel suo appartamento. Ti piacerebbe vivere qui?' provò.

'Adoro questa casa, adoro gli oggetti di tuo papà ed adoro te, te ed Andrew' le carezzò il ventre.

Lei si voltò, con un sorriso.

'Lo sai, è Andrew, da sempre, da prima di nascere' concluse il Capitano, lo sguardo più felice che gli avesse mai visto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitolo 11 Finale e post credit**

'Questo sarà il tuo ultimo volo, prima del parto?' chiese Thor. Tornavano dell'ennesima missione vittoriosa ed il Tenente era parecchio in là, con la gravidanza.

Aveva messo le scarpine stelle e strisce agganciate alla sua cloche, su insistenza di Steve, che, finalmente, era tornato in sé ed anche a vivere insieme a lei. Era stato affettuoso e presente in tutto, la accompagnava a visite e controlli...sempre con i colleghi… che si erano presentati pure a tutte le lezioni del corso preparto. Un'allegra comitiva.

La Tyler si augurò fossero stati attenti, nel momento in cui sentì rompersi le acque. 'Sì, è sicurissimo. James, pilota al mio posto, da subito...' intimò 'Banner, aiutami!'.

'A far che?' le chiese, preoccupato…aveva una voce!

'A far nascere mio figlio...' spiegò.

'Cavolo...mettiti qui e spogliati' fece l'altro.

'No…questo proprio no' Steve si urtò. L'avrebbero vista nuda. Completamente...Oddio.

'Mica può partorire vestita!' Sam insistette.

'Voi siete i miei amici più cari...Non voglio vediate nuda la mia…ehm…' il Capitano stava per rompere la sua promessa.

'Non dirlo...ahi, una contrazione, me lo avevi giurato!' la ragazza glielo rinfacciò.

'Lo sappiamo che ti chiama puledrina' rise Thor.

'Se hai alternative a che partorisca qui, esprimiti' Bruce tentò di farlo ragionare.

Si convinse 'Va bene, però… davanti mi metto io. Cioè...da dove esce il bambino!'.

'Cap, abbiamo capito, mica esce dalla bocca!' Bucky lo prese in giro.

Rafflesia si tolse la tuta e si coricò a terra, sul pavimento del jet, coperta da un telo, recuperato nella stiva.

'Forse non è un caso, che Andrew nasca su un aereo in volo...' commentò, sudata. Il volto teso per un'altra fitta che le aveva tolto il respiro.

'Casuale...è improbabile...spingi, amore...' Steve la esortò. Vedeva la testa del piccolo farsi strada, nel canale dall'amore che era stato suo tante volte...la cute viscida che premeva, per cercare il proprio spazio nel mondo. Nel loro mondo.

'Spingi forte, un bel respiro e vai… spingi' la pregò.

'Fa male...Non ci riesco...' piagnucolava, rossa e accaldata.

'Dai, puledrina, fallo per me...'gli era scappato.

'Rogerssssssss...' lei strillò, arrabbiata.

'Fallo per noi, puledrina' Bruce le teneva una mano e Thor l'altra. Sam le tamponava la fronte. Bucky incitava dalla postazione di guida.

'Banner...Non ti ci mettere pure tu...' la Tyler lo rimproverò.

'Sta uscendo, fai un ultimo sforzo, amore!' Steve la pregò.

Lei premette, con tutta la forza che aveva, e sentì un dolore atroce. Poi un vagito. Ed un pianto disperato...

'È bellissimo...' il Capitano, commosso, le mise il piccolo in grembo, spostando il telo, a contatto sulla pelle, il cordone ombelicale ancora attaccato. Rafflesia lo strinse e lo baciò sul viso. In quell'attimo, il bambino interruppe il suo pianto e la guardò, stupito e sorridente... Lei avrebbe giurato, sul cappellino degli Yankees degli anni Quaranta, che Andrew avesse gli occhi di suo padre!

'Io ti battezzo Andrew Anthony Bruce James Sam Steven Thor Rogers...Va bene chiamarlo come tutti i vostri amici ma Thor...che razza di nome è?'. Il sacerdote aveva interrotto la funzione per chiederlo. Non si capacitava…

'È asgardiano ed è il nome di un principe!' Un gigante biondo, con un occhio strano, lo borbottò ed il prete non insistette. Quelli erano strampalati, tuttavia la chiesa era gremita di gente. Mai stata tanto piena. Giornalisti e reporter. Per quel bel pupetto biondino con gli occhi blu, delizioso...certo, le scarpine stelle e strisce, insieme alla veste bianca, erano atroci ma se piacevano ai suoi genitori...

'Abbiamo sfruttato i giornalisti, un'altra volta...una marea di soldi per l'esclusiva delle foto ed andranno in beneficenza. Un successone' Tony si vantava, al ricevimento…era stato il massimo mai ricavato da un servizio fotografico.

'Ti credo, è il figlio degli Avengers' Bucky lo sottolineò, orgoglioso.

'Sono esaltati, Steve, a mille; vogliono un bambino pure loro, uno ciascuno…' Rafflesia ridacchiò 'Trasferirsi tutti a casa nostra, come avevano proposto, no! Ci daranno una mano; come adesso… Sam e Bruce lo stanno cambiando poi James gli darà la poppata!'.

'Meno male, così ti posso sbaciucchiare, puledrina!' Il Capitano Rogers unì le sue labbra a quelle del Tenente Tyler, in un lungo ed appassionato bacio.

FINE


End file.
